High School Sucks
by wolfgirl16
Summary: .:Complete:. Inuyasha’s life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.
1. Chapter 1

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

.:UPDATE July/9/09:. Okay, so I'm gonna be editing all the chapters so that they'll be grammatically correct, have much more descriptive words, and most importantly, THEY'LL BE FUNNIER! :D

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Kagome smiled merrily as she walked to Inuyasha anfd Sesshomaru's home, clasping a heavy-looking science book to her chest. She wasn't a rocket scientist in the subject, no doubt, but she wanted to at least look intelligent so the teacher would give her some credit. Good impressions on the first day of school were vital, after all.

Once she arrived at the house, she cupped a hand to her mouth and shouted, "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Are you guys coming or what?! I don't wanna be late!" She huffed when she wasn't immediately responded to, her red dress also giving a reaction by billowing in the breeze. Ah, how she deemed herself lucky to attend a school where there were no regulatory uniforms.

Seconds later, Inuyasha called back to Kagome, "Hold on a sec, Kagome!" He burst out the front door, his bookbag slung over his shoulder in an askew fashion. "Sorry about that, Kagome. I was fighting Sesshomaru for the last Pop Tart."

The raven-haired girl gave a mental sigh before asking, "Who won?" She was answered when Sesshomaru came out, contentedly - and with a subtle victorious air - munching on a Pop Tart as he adjusted the rather bulky headphones on his head.

"Too bad you won't be having breakfast today, little brother." The elder brother stated as he walked past Inuyasha, who in turn shook a fist in his direction.

"Next time, I'll kick your ass!" He promised.

The older brother dismissively waved the younger one off. "Don't count on it."

"Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go!" Kagome ducked behind Inuyasha and started pushing him forward, mostly to keep his mind off fighting his brother. "I'm not gonna be late on the first day of school!"

"I'm going! I'm going!" Inuyasha barked, vaguely wondering if Kagome was planning on looking both ways before pushing him into the street.

* * *

Kagome lips upturned pleasingly to herself as she found Sesshomaru in a currently-desolate corner of the school. He had vanished as soon as they had arrived with Inuyasha and after once again witnessing his cruelty to his little brother, she decided she needed to talk to him.

With a big smile, she approached and greeted him. "Hello, there, Sesshomaru."

"What do you want?" He asked. "Are you selling something? You've got that look..."

"Huh? Oh, no. I needed to talk to you."

"What about, Inuyasha's girlfriend?"

She sighed in annoyance. "Kagome. It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME. For the last time, it's KAGOME."

Sesshomaru nodded absentmindedly. "Okay, so what do you want, Inuyasha's girlfriend?"

"You need to stop being mean to your brother!" She stomped her foot. "It's...it's mean!"

"And why should I?"

She reached into her bookbag and flashed some money in his face. "I'll give you fifty bucks if you start being nice to him. But it has to be a real effort! Not just for the money."

With a quick, "Deal," the dog demon gladly took the money.

* * *

The tardy bell sounded, echoing through the heavily-populated classrooms and the mostly empty halls. With loud foot falls, Inuyasha ran to his homeroom, shouting, "SHIT!!!" on his way, causing the few people wandering the halls to give him weird looks.

_'Smart move!'_ He thought, mentally kicking his own ass over and over again. _'Playing Tetris on my phone in the bathroom instead of heading to homeroom when the warning bell rang! Ugh, why'd I have to get Mr. Simpson for homeroom?! He's a BITCH about tardiness! I'm NEVER gonna hear the end of it!...Or am I thinking of that other teacher? God, I hope I am.'_

He arrived just as Mr. Simpson asked, "Where is Mr.-" The half demon quickly entered the room, quite out of breath, and took a seat, muttering curses under his breath.

"Are you Inuyasha?" The teacher inquired, raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest, trying to appear tough. "Who wants to know?"

"I do."

"Yeah, I'm Inuyasha."

"Tell me, Mr. Inuyasha, why are you late?"

"Uh…" He thought for a moment before blurting out, "I got hit by a car!" The class burst out laughing at Inuyasha's statement. No one else could make a funny quite like he could. The golden-eyed boy gave a false glare at everyone. "Hey! You guys shouldn't laugh at someone after they've been…uh…what did I say?" More laughter erupted from the class.

Mr. Simpson looked flabbergasted. "You got hit by a car?! Dear Lord, son, you need to go to the hospital!" He pulled out his cell phone, barking at the students not to laugh under such dire circumstances as the guffawing continued. "How would you guys like it if you got hit by a car and everyone else laughed?!"

Inuyasha sprang up out of his desk and hurried to the teacher with a, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" and placed his hand on the phone. "I'm fine, see?"

"Oh, God." The teacher gasped. "You go hit so hard, you don't know what you're saying." He grabbed the student's arm. "We're going to the nurse!"

"Whoa, wait a sec!" Inuyasha protested as he was dragged out of the room.

* * *

In first period gym class, the students stood in a straight line, all adorning the same white and puke-green gym suits. Inuyasha looked over himself, or at least tried to, in slight disgust as he joined the line between Sango and Miroku; he was wearing a neck brace given to him by the nurse. Green wasn't his favorite color, but glancing down the line at Kagome, he had to admit that it looked good on her, puke-green or not. Everything did, it seemed. Hell, she could be wearing a dirty, tattered potato sack for all he cared and she'd STILL look good.

"Where were you?" Miroku asked. "We heard your homeroom teacher dragged you to the nurse's office cuz you got hit by a car."

He nodded. "Yeah, only he didn't believe me when I tried to tell him I was kidding. He thought I bashed my head too hard on the ground." He unfastened the brace and tossed it to the side.

"Alright, class." The teacher began. "I'm Mr. Cane and you guys will be doing…uh…whatever the hell you do in gym. I really don't know what the hell you do cuz I've been a military ballet instructor for the past twenty years." He swiftly added, "YES, they DO practice ballet in the military." He cleared his throat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to attend to." He then returned to his office to finish watching his soap opera.

Inuyasha greedily selected a dodgeball from the dodgeball bag, gleefully feeling its texture in his hands. "Alright! Time to kick ass, dodgeball style!"

The boy looked a bit confused and ready to fight when his brother stood in his fway, though a weird look in his brother's eyes he had never seen before turned his expression to utter confusion. Was it… '_Is that compassion I see in Sesshomaru's eyes? No! It couldn't be! He's the most unemotional person I know! Well, besides Naraku, anyway. Where the hell is that guy, anyway?'_ He had to admit, the look in Sesshomaru's eyes was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. "Sesshomaru? What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked, a tenseness in his voice.

"Thanks to your little girlfriend, she made me realize I've done nothing but wrong to you and I wanna act like a real big brother to you for once." Sesshomaru opened his arms, a warm, yet defeated, smile on his face. "Give me a hug."

Startled, Inuyasha began backing away slowly from his brother. "Sesshomaru, you're scaring me."

Sesshomaru took a step towards his brother each time he took a step back. "Come on. Give your big brother a hug."

Inuyasha picked up the pace. "No."

And so did Sesshomaru. "Please? All I want is a hug!"

The younger Narita brother turned and broke into a run. "No!"

The elder chased after him, his arms still open in an embrace he may never receive. "Come on! Give me a hug! Just one hug, damn you!"

"No way, you asshole!"

Their friends Sango and Miroku sat upon the uneven bars, watching the scene unfold bemusedly.

"Go, Inuyasha!" Miroku waved his fist with such force that he almost fell from the taller bar he was perched upon. "Run, bitch! RUN!!!"

Sango joined in. "Yeah, Inuyasha! Don't let Sesshomaru hug you!"

The lecher placed his feet on the shorter bar and stood, then took his shirt off and swung it over his head, all the while his female companion stared at him with wide eyes. "You can do it, Inuyasha!" He chanted. "Out run your big brother and his fat ass of fatness! Come on, Sango! Join me!" He tried to pull Sango's shirt off, but failed when she backhanded him and he fell ungracefully to the floor.

"You perv!" She yelled, taking off her sneaker and leaping off the bar. To teach Miroku a lesson, she grasped the laces of her shoe and proceeded to beat the boy with it. She made sure to keep watch for the gym teacher while she did so, though the fear of getting caught soon slipped her mind and she went hog wild on the pervert's back with her shoe.

"Ow!" Miroku cried out. "I'm sorry! Ow! Stop it! Ow! Mommy! Ow! Help me! Ow! God, I really wish Sango was a sissy right about now! Ow! Damn it!"

The Narita brothers ran by moments later, the elder still trying to catch the younger one in a nonconsensual hug.

"Hug me!" Sesshomaru commanded.

"Oh, hellz no!" was Inuyasha's rebuttal. To his horror, he did exactly what he was praying he wouldn't do: he tripped. His brother took the opportunity to drop to his knees and pulled the younger boy into a tight hug.

"It actually feels good to hug you." Sesshomaru smiled as he squeezed his little brother tighter. Inuyasha, on the other hand, struggled to break free.

He cried out, "Help! Mommy! Sesshomaru's scaring me again! Help! Someone! Anybody! Help! Help me, sweet Jesus! My brother is possessed!" He reached up and started tumping on his brother's forehead with the palm of his hand. "The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!"

Sesshomaru released the half demon and stood. "I'm gonna hug you every chance I get for the rest of the day, Inuyasha." He decided.

The dog-earred boy groaned. "Oh, God, no..."

* * *

The tardy bell rang and this time, Inuyasha was actually already in his assigned classroom before it sounded.

"Ha! I'm actually on time for class!" The half demon jovially began to dance like a moron, then he realized what he was doing and took a seat next to Miroku. "Psst! Miroku!"

"What?" Miroku put his manga down.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru yet?"

"No. Why?"

"He said he's gonna hug me every chance he gets for the rest of the day."

"Like in gym? I hope he does cuz that was funny. Kagome said she got a really good picture of Sesshomaru hugging you on her phone."

"Cingular?"

The brunette shook his head. "No, she's got that new iFone with an F that has a high-depth camera on it. It doubles as an iPod, too. Not only that, but it also has a really sweet planner, a built-in sewing machine, a canteen, a ruler, a magnifying glass, a pencil sharpener, a toothbrush, AND it's waterproof! Oh, and when you press a certain button, the body of the phone changes color. The BODY. It's really cool."

Inuyasha appeared stunned for a moment, then began writing something down. "...Note to self: KILL Kagome after school today."

The teacher walked in and sat at her desk. "Hello, class. My name is Mrs. Diarrhea and I'll be your science teacher for the year."

Miroku raised his hand.

"Yes, sir?"

"Why is your name Diarrhea? Did you marry an actual ass or something?"

The class started laughing, but stopped in shock and appall when Mrs. Diarrhea whipped out a photo of her and some unknown man's posterior.

She nodded in confirmation. "Yes, I DID marry an actual ass. Quite an interesting story, really. I'll tell you kids about it sometime." She put the picture away. "Today we'll be mixing chemicals, even though it's your first day, so take out your goggles and aprons and we'll get started!" After the class did as she instructed, Mrs. Diarrhea held up a test tube containing an unidentifiable pink substance. "Now, class, what you do is-"

With wide eyes, Inuyasha watched as a heavy mist poured from his beaker after he mixed a couple of chemicals together. He wasn't sure if the mist was good or bad, but he figured he'd bring it up anyway with the teacher. "Uh…Mrs. Diarrhea?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't listening to you and I poured the pink stuff into the blue stuff and then I poured in the red stuff and now my beaker's spewing some purple fog stuff. What does that mean?"

She gasped, holding a hand to her mouth, revealing nails painted so pink that a person would have a seizure looking at them. "Do you know what you just did?!"

"If I did, would I be wondering why the hell a purple mist is coming out of my beaker? Hell no!"

"You just created a bomb! Everybody, get down!"

The students ducked fearfully under their lab tables and not a second later, the chemical mixture exploded. It was nothing big, though it was enough to leave a hole in the table where the beaker was once sitting. Most of the students were amazed at the sight, while others - like Miroku - chuckled and giggled, earning glares from the boy who caused the disaster in the first place.

Mrs. Diarrhea also glared, hers directed at Inuyasha. "Young man, what is your name?"

"Me?" The half demon asked as he climbed out from under the table.

"No shit."

"Uh…" Inuyasha pondered for a moment, then hatched an idea. "My name is Sesshomaru Narita and I kicked my brother Inuyasha's ass for the last Pop Tart this morning." The statement earned him a gasp from his fellow classmates, and more snickering from Miroku, who was silenced when the silver-haired boy kicked him roughly in the hip to shut him up.

"You are a sick, twisted, horrible child! Go to the principal's office right now! And take your shit with you!" The teacher pointed at the door, her brown bangs moving about with her motion.

Inuyasha shrugged his bookbag on nonchalantly. "Yes, ma'am." He left, chuckling as quietly as he could as he overheard Mrs. Diarrhea's loud swearing from the classroom. His laughing was short lived when he ran into Sesshomaru. The elder Narita boy smirked at his cowering brother.

"Time for your hug!" He declared and opened his arms once more, an innocent act which made Inuyasha's stomach clench hard.

An idea popped into the younger boy's head, one that was guaranteed to get him out of the current situation. Confidently, he said, "Hold it! A teacher told me to tell you that you had to go to the principal's office."

Confused, the older brother asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, but it must've been bad. She was swearing and everything."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine. In that case, I'll hug you later." He went back the way he came, which was a short cut through the presently-empty teacher's lounge.

"I did it! Yes!" A evil grin slipped across his face as yet another idea slithered into his cranium. "I'm getting an idea..." He looked at the clean walls of the hallway, reaching into his bookbag to grab a can of pink spray paint.

* * *

The final bell indicated school was finally over for the day, much to the students' delight.

During the free time he had before his next class after the lab incident, Inuyasha spray painted on the walls '_Sesshomaru wuz here! Kiss my ass!'_ During lunch, he started a food fight and claimed Sesshomaru did it. While it was still lunchtime, he freed the school mascot Petey-san the crocodile into the girls' locker room and said it was Sesshomaru who freed him. Afterwards, he snuck into an empty classroom and drew a grotesque blistered and bleeding phallus on the white board, signing it with Sesshomaru's signature. To top it all off, he took a trip to the school library and logged into one of the computers under Seshomaru's name. He broke past the school firewall, visited a countless number of pornographic sites, and printed off pictures; so many, in fact, that he actually broke the library's printer and it began smoking. He figured that was a sign that he'd done enough damage for one day and went back to the cafeteria to wait for lunch to be over.

Fortunately for the half demon, Sesshomaru was given five hours of detention that very day, so for the moment, Inuyasha was spared of a most likely fatal ass kicking. He knew, however, he was as good as dead when Sesshomaru came home. IF the detention didn't kill him, that is.

Desperate to keep on living, Inuyasha asked Kagome meekly as she was about to board Sango's car if he could sleep over at her house.

"Why?" The black-haired girl inquired, raising a delicate brow. Not that she minded, it just seemed a little suspicious.

"Well...I did some bad things today and blamed them on Sesshomaru and when he gets home from detention, he's gonna kick my ass. Possibly kill me. You'd never see me again, Kagome." He pouted.

Kagome became visibly flustered. "See what you did, Inuyasha?! I was trying to get Sesshomaru to be your friend for once and _this_ is how you repay me?! I hope he does kick your ass!"

Inuyasha grabbed the girl's hands gingerly but desperately. "Please?" He made the most adorable face he could muster, something he knew Kagome wasn't immune to, and made small whimpering noises.

As predicted, the barrier broke and Kagome's face softened. "Oh, alright."

"Thanks, Kagome!" He cried, hugging her tightly.

Sango motioned for him to get inside. "Hop in, Inuyasha. I'll drop you off at your house first so you can pack up your stuff and then I'll come back for you after I've dropped Kagome off at her house. She _was_ going to wait in the car with me while you grabbed your stuff, but it seems checking her MyFace page is more important."

Kagome shrugged defensively at her. "MyFace is important!"

Yelling out, "Shotgun!" Inuyasha pushed the inky-haired girl out of his way and plopped into the front seat, flustering the Higurashi girl yet again as she got in the back.

* * *

This is DEFINITELY better than what it was. XD

So you all know, the names of the teachers will remain the same even though they aren't very Asian-influenced, though the last names of the main characters will be replaced by the last names of their seiyuu rather than their English dub counterparts.


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

.:UPDATED July/9/09:.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Inuyasha pounded on the front door of the Higurashi residence, demanding to be let in.

"I'm coming, Inuyasha!" A familiar voice called. Kagome opened the door, noting the big-ass duffel bag Inuyasha was holding. "Glad you're here. Did you pack for the night or for the rest of your life?"

"Shut up." The silver-haired boy invited himself in, kicking the door shut behind him. "So...Is anybody home besides you?"

"Yeah, my mom. Grandpa and Sota are out fishing. They won't be back for a while."

Inuyasha dropped his bag on the floor. "Awww! Now we can't do the stuff I was planning on doing with you!"

Kagome blushed. "Uh...What did you have in mind?" She already had an idea of what the boy had envisioned, but asked anyway in case she was just being a perverted school girl.

"Oh, you know. Prank calls...Messing up the house...Staying up late...Shit like that."

"Oh." Her face was now flushed in embarrassment. _'I thought he meant something naughty.' _She giggled at the thought.

Mrs. Higurashi entered the room, smiling brightly at the half demon.. "Why hello, Inuyasha. How are you?"

The boy shrugged. "Fine, except for the fact that Sesshomaru is gonna kick my ass when I get home tomorrow or possibly at school." He shuddered at the thought.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, I've gotta go run some errands. Dinner's on the stove and since I won't be back until it's ready, I need you to make sure it doesn't overcook, Kagome. Bye!" Mrs. Higurashi waved at them before leaving, seemingly okay with the fact her teenage daughter was going to be alone for hours with the boy she was crushing on, and whom returned the feelings.

Inuyasha jumped around like an idiot. "Yes! We've got the place to ourselves!" He stopped his moronic movements. "Now let's start prank calling!"

* * *

A whole rainbow of colorful words erupted from Mrs. Diarrhea's mouth when the classroom phone began to ring. "Hold on a minute!" She barked at it before answering. "Hello? Alright, hold on a minute." She put her hand over the mouth piece. "Sesshomaru! You have a call."

Wondering who the hell would be calling him during detention, Sesshomaru walked up to the teacher's desk and took the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Sesshomaru?" An oddly familiar, yet unidentifiable, voice asked.

"Yeah." The dog demon could hear soft giggling in the background and heard whoever was calling whisper, "Shut up!" to whomever was giggling. "What do you-" Before he could finish the question, he heard a loud fart over the phone, then howls of laughing, and finally the dial tone. It clicked in his mind who the caller was.

Inuyasha.

"Oh, that bastard!" Sesshomaru threw the phone down, earning a harsh lecture littered with swears and curses from the aptly named Mrs. Diarrhea about, as she put it, "respecting other people's shit."

* * *

After the prank calling got boring, Inuyasha and Kagome decided to check on dinner.

The girl groaned as a certain scent wafted through the air. "Oh, God. Please don't tell me THAT is in the cooking pot."

Inuyasha gave her a quizzical look. "What are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Whenever Mom cooks something in the cooking pot with the lid on, it's gross and it's still moving by dinner time."

"Ew! Gross! You're lying!"

"Oh, am I?" She lifted the lid of the cooking pot and out came disgusting gurgles and eerie moans along with steam and a somewhat delicious scent.

Inuyasha gasped, backing away from the stove and unholy abomination until his back hit the island counter. "Oh, my God! Put the lid back down! It's trying to come out!"

Kagome immediately complied, slamming the lid down and locking it into place, noting with a cringe that a tentacle was caught under the lid, wriggling about freely.

"What the hell was that?!" The dog-eared boy shouted, fear making his voice louder than he intended it to be.

"It was supposed to be meatball surprise."

"That is NOT a good surprise if you ask me."

Kagome headed towards the phone. "Pizza or Chinese?"

"Chinese pizza!"

"Does that even exist?"

"Yes, now order one!"

* * *

Miroku lay sprawled over the plush chair in his living room as he talked to Sango on the phone, gossiping about this and that. They soon wound up in an interesting conversation involving Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Did I heard you right?" The boy asked, his tone implying that he wanted juicy details.

"Yeah, you did. Inuyasha is sleeping over at Kagome's house tonight."

Miroku grinned, even though Sango couldn't see it over the phone. "Ooooh. What's the occasion?"

"If Inuyasha's home tonight, he'll get his ass kicked by Sesshomaru when he gets back from detention."

"I bet that's not the only reason he's over there." The lecher chuckled deviously.

Sango scoffed in disgust. "Miroku, Inuyasha's not THAT kind of guy, unlike you."

"But, Sango, if Inuyasha didn't wanna do things with Kagome, then he would've asked to stay at my house or yours. Our houses are closer to his house than Kagome's is, anyway."

"Hmm...Good point. So, what do you think they're doing right now?"

"I bet Inuyasha's about to get it on with Kagome." There came the chuckle again.

"Friggin' pig."

* * *

"God, this pizza is awesome!" Inuyasha declared as he stuffed more pizza into his mouth.

Kagome promptly smacked him with a pillow. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Inuyasha returned the gesture with a couch cushion. "Don't hit me with a pillow!"

"Don't hit me with a couch cushion!"

"Want me to hit you with my fists?"

Taking a moment to consider her options, Kagome said, "No." and went back to eating her slice of pizza.

The golden-eyed boy made a "hmph" noise out of victory. "I thought so."

* * *

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers upon the hard top of the desk to keep himself awake. This was by far the longest detention he'd ever had to serve, and frankly it was just plain boring. He finished all the homework he was assigned to do, he already read all the magazines he had in his bookbag twice, and he even had enough time to read the copy of Hamlet he found under the desk AND decipher what all the Elizabethan dialog meant using nothing but his brain. Now he had nothing to do but sit and keep himself awake or Mrs. Diarrhea would throw another test tube at him. Maybe this time she'd throw one with acid in it.

Groaning, he asked, "When am I getting out of here?"

"At nine." The teacher stated, not bothering to look up from her magazine.

"What time is it now?"

"Uh..." Mrs. Diarrhea glanced at her watch. "Eight."

"You know, you should really get a clock in here."

"Shut the hell up, you hooligan! I don't need to take shit from you!"

"I was just saying-" And when a test tube containing what appeared to be an acidic liquid went flying past his head, Sesshomaru decided it was best to keep his mouth shut if he wanted to leave school unharmed.

* * *

Sango watched the TV intently was she continued her conversation to Miroku. "Okay, now Sara is about to walk in on Alan and Marlene kissing." Absentmindedly, she scratched Kilala behind the ears, who lay sprawled blissfully across the brunette's lap.

On the other end, Miroku was literally on the edge of his seat. "Now what?!" He cried. How he wished he had never been grounded in the first place, then right now he'd be watching his favorite soap, _The Priest, His Girlfriend, and Her Best Friend_, and not asking Sango every three seconds what was going on.

"Now Sara walked in on Alan and Marlene kissing and now Sara and Marlene are fighting each other for Alan's love. Go, Marlene! Kick Sara's ass! Ouch!" The chocolate-eyed girl cringed.

"What? What's happening?!"

"Marlene just got bitch slapped by Sara. Hard." She made another discontented noise. "God, that had to hurt..."

"What?! What's going on now?!"

"Sara just beaned Marlene over the head with a lamp. Oh crap! Marlene, get up! Don't let Sara stab you with that knitting needle! OH, MY GOD!!!"

"What?!"

"Marlene kicked Sara in the gut and she fell out the tenth story window."

"Is she okay?"

There was a brief but definite pause on Sango's end. One caused not only because it was obvious no one could survive a ten story fall head first into the pavement unless this woman was Jesus, but also to confirm her suspicions. "Nope. She's dead."

Miroku let out what sounded like a choked sob, but the girl knew it was no sob. "Why?! Why, God?! Why?! Why did you take Sara?! She was hot!"

"Oh, shut up, Miroku! It's not like the actress herself died. Oh, alright! Marlene and Alan are about to kiss!"

"Alright!"

Right before the fictional characters of Alan and Marlene could press their lips together in a union of passion, the power went out. Sango sat in her chair, stunned, looking at the darkened TV screen through the surrounding darkness of her living room. She bellowed out a disappointed and shocked, "NO!"

"What happened?!" Miroku sounded really panicked now from Sango's yell. Either Alan revealed that he had a gay twin brother who had slept with Sara and thus started the fight between Sara and Marlene or something bad had happened to Sango.

"The power went out!" She whined.

"Oh, damn it!" The lecher hissed.

"What are we gonna do now?"

"Wanna guess what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing?"

The brunette girl shrugged, seeing as there was nothing better to do at the moment, ignoring the loud, "Damn it!" by her father from the kitchen when he fell down the stairs in the dark. "Sure, why not?"

Miroku gave a throaty chuckle. "I bet they're WAY beyond second base by now."

"No, they're not."

"How do you know, Sango?"

"Because you know as well as I do that they're not like...well, you."

"Whatever."

* * *

At the stroke of nine, Sesshomaru burst through the school doors, both happy and grateful that he hadn't lost his mind in there. He slid down the railing on the stairs and dropped to his knees once he was at the bottom, unsure whether he should start bawling or not. According to various records and rumors, no student had ever survived a detention sentence that lasted into the night and if those records and rumors were true, Sesshomaru survived merely by a miracle.

Lifting his arms to the darkened sky, he cried out, "I'm free!" His open hands clenched into fists. "Now to KILL Inuyasha!"

He made a mad dash to his house, half expecting the cops to be there along with a frightened Inuyasha yelling, "That's him, officers! That's the guy who keeps trying to kill me! He is, in no way, related to me whatsoever!" but there was no one. He searched the house high and low, but there was no sign that his little brother was in the house.

"Damn." He spat, then gave a kick to the long-abandoned bookbag of his brother. "He's not here, but I bet I know where he is..." He left the house, intending on paying Kagome's a visit.

* * *

With the pizza long gone and digested, the two decided to play a fun game of truth or dare. Kagome absolutely loved the game, except whenever she chose dare and she was dared to do something incredibly stupid and humiliating, like standing in the rain, wearing a white dress with dark-tinted undergarments underneath. If Inuyasha even had a fleeting thought of something that stupid, she'd get him back tenfold.

The girl took another swig of her root beer before asking, "Truth or dare?"

Inuyasha pondered briefly. "Uh...Truth! Not, wait! Dare! Yeah, dare!"

"I dare you to...uh..." Kagome, too, took a moment to think. "I dare you to...kiss me!"

The half demon was quite taken aback at the dare, expecting something more along the lines of, 'I dare you to put on one of my mom's bras and dresses and stand on the street corner until a guy picks you up.' "What?!"

"What's the matter, Inuyasha? Are you..." She smirked. "chicken?"

"What? No, I'm not!" He crossed his arms over his chest and turned away with a huff.

Kagome outright laughed. "Inuyasha's a chicken! Inuyasha's a chicken! Inuyasha's a-" She gasped aloud when she found herself pinned to the couch by the so called 'chicken.'

"You want proof I'm not a chicken? Fine." With that said, Inuyasha slowly leaned towards her, eyes half lidded and his lips parted slightly, making Kagome blush heavily. Just when the silver-haired boy was close enough to put his lips against hers, a loud bang came from the front door. Inuyasha pulled back, startled.

Sesshomaru now stood in the living room, hate and death in his amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru?!" The younger Narita boy choked.

"Time for an ass kicking!" In one swift motion, the dog demon had his younger brother by the collar of his shirt and was dragging him out the door.

Dumbfounded, Kagome watched as the boy was dragged away. "Uh...bye, Inuyasha! I had a lot of fun!" She gave him a meek wave.

Inuyasha began kicking and struggling to escape, even going so far as to try ripping his shirt off. "Help me, Kagome! Help me!"

* * *

Ah, poor Inu, eh? Will he be alright? STAY TUNED to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

.:UPDATED July/9/09:.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

In Inuyasha's homeroom, the teacher happily announced, "Time to call roll!" Glancing about the class, he stated, "Oh great. Mr. Inuyasha's late again." He was a mere second away from marking the Narita boy absent when the door opened and immediately he knew that it had to be Inuyasha. "Let me guess, Mr. Inuyasha, you got hit by a-" He turned to the door and his jaw dropped.

The half demon stood there, his limbs encased in bandages and a nasty coal-colored bruise engulfed his left eye. He looked like he seriously did get hit by a car this time.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Mr. Simpson asked, gawking.

There was brief pause before Inuyasha said, "This time I really did get hit by a car." He limped over to his seat without another word. He wouldn't dare say it was his brother's doing or he'd end up getting Sesshomaru in more trouble, thus causing more ass kicking. Or worse. What if he...told Kagome he used to crap the bed when he was little?

"My God, you poor child! Do you need to see the nurse?"

"I went already, but she was too busy making out with the janitor. And they were doing it loud, too. LOUD. I mean-"

The teacher growled. "That whore! And to think I asked her to marry me! I'm gonna kill that bitch!"

* * *

Miroku and Sango entered their art class together, hoping Inuyasha would be there today. Kagome told them all about what happened and Miroku left his phone on, albeit on silent, just in case he needed to call up the local newspaper and tell them to put in an obituary for the half demon. To their surprise, said boy was already in the classroom when they arrived.

Sango sat next to him, worry evident on her face. "Inuyasha, why weren't you in gym?"

He gave her a disbelieving stare. "Woman, look at me! Does it LOOK like I could participate?!"

She frowned at him. "Inuyasha..."

He huffed. "Besides, Sesshomaru was there! I don't want him to kick my ass again! I mean, look at what he did to my eye!" He pointed at his right eye, which the brunette girl corrected by adjusting his hand to point to his left eye. "See?! I can't even tell left from right; that's how hard he hit me!"

Miroku took a seat on the other side of the injured boy. "Well, at least he didn't kill you."

"Good point, but if he had hit me any harder, I would've wished he did kill me."

"Emo."

"Screw you!"

The tardy bell rang and in walked the teacher. She had a bright smiled plastered on her face, just like always, and her J Lo-sized can was stuffed into a barely-modest length skirt.

"Hello, class!" She greeted them, her salutations just as bright as her beam.

"Hello, Mrs. Butthead." The class replied in monotone.

"It's pronounced buh-teed! Not butt-head!"

Some of the class snickered, to which she replied by shouting at them, "Shut the hell up!"

"So, did you see _The Priest, His Grilfriend, and Her Best Friend_ last night?" Sango asked, leaning towards Inuyasha to whisper.

"Nope." The silver-haired boy nonchalantly placed his arms behind his head and leaned back in his seat, a smirk of triumph on his face. "I was too busy kissing Kagome."

The girl appeared surprised. "You _what_?"

"Well, I ALMOST kissed her."

"Alright!" Miroku punched the air. "Inuyasha almost got to third base!"

Sango smacked her forehead. "Kissing isn't third base! That's first base!"

"Then what's third base?"

"It's...uh..." Not wanting to say it out loud, the chocolate-eyed girl wrote on a scrap sheet of paper and passed it to Miroku. She held back a loud laugh as the pervert's expression looked - dare she say it? - appalled. It was probably because the lecher felt embarrassed that he had incorrectly identified the three bases and home, but either way, it looked like a visual oxymoron.

"...I was SO wrong about this."

The class began doing what was assigned on the board, which was to draw somebody in the classroom. Everyone moved to Inuyasha's table, wanting to draw the aforementioned boy only because of his extensive injuries. Even Sango and Miroku were drawing him. Hell, even Inuyasha himself was doodling a portrait of him, using Sango's compact mirror for reference.

After an hour of drawing the injured half demon, the bell finally rang and everyone happily stampeded out the door, leaving their artwork on the table. Inuyasha was the last to leave, what with his limp and all. Sango and Miroku would've helped him, but if they did, they wouldn't have enough time to get to their next class before the bell rang, and the teacher was quite strict on tardies.

"Inuyasha!" A voice he immediately recognized called out to him.

Inuyasha gazed past the people in the hall and found the origin of the voice leaning against the lockers, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He uttered the owner's name in scorn, his eyes half-lidded in a glare. "Koga..."

"I hear your brother beat you up, dog breath. Doesn't surprise me, but what does is that you're still alive." Koga remarked.

"'Beat up' is such a strong word. Why don't we use the term, uh, 'Sesshomaru dragged me out of Kagome's house when I was about to kiss her and hit me with a trash can until I couldn't stand up anymore?'"

The wolf demon's mouth went agape. "_You _tried to _kiss _KAGOME?!" He stormed up to the half demon and leaned forward until their noses touched, cerulean boring into gold. "I swear if you EVER try to _kiss _Kagome again, I'll kick your ass so bad, your brother will wish he was never your brother."

"Koga, he already wishes he wasn't my brother 24/7."

Koga pulled away. "Well, he didn't yesterday."

"Well, he does toda - What the hell did you just say?"

The demon threw up his arms in disbelief. "God, Inuyasha, you should've heard him in the bathroom yesterday. He was saying stuff I never heard him say. I thought he lost his mind, or that it was a part of some scheme against you that didn't involve me."

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, I thought that, too. What did he say?"

Rubbing his chin, Koga mentally resurfaced his conversation with Sesshomaru the previous day. "Well..."

_

* * *

_

Flashback...

Koga entered the bathroom, noting Sesshomaru was there, but he wasn't writing some sort of profanity on the walls or locking the stalls, climbing out from the top, and kicking the doors open. He was merely leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the stalls near the urinals, staring at the ceiling in deep contemplation. Koga joined him by his side and stared at the ceiling with him. Other than the usual stains of God knows what on the ceiling, he couldn't figure out what the taller boy was looking at that was so damn interesting.

"Sesshomaru, what are we staring at?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, removing his gaze from the ceiling. "Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"But you always do that with your eyes closed." That was when Koga caught something in the dog demon's yellow eyes that seemed oddly out of place. Maybe it was just gas, but he had to confirm it. "Your eyes...They seem so...different. What is this emotion I'm seeing in your eyes? Gas?"

"Compassion for my little brother."

Half concerned, half shocked, Koga slapped his hand abruptly to Sesshomaru's forehead. "Are you feeling okay?"

The dog demon swatted the hand away. "I'm fine, Koga. Inuyasha's little girlfriend convinced me with money to treat my little brother better. At first I was only doing it for the money, but then I got to thinking...I've been a horrible brother to Inuyasha ever since day one. I've decided to treat him better. In fact, this afternoon I'm gonna buy him a motorcycle."

"Kagome got you to do that JUST with money?"

"Well...she later also threatened to key my motorcycle and throw acid on my head to make me bald."

Koga cringed. "Ouch. Well, as long as you're feeling okay." His tone held suspicion, almost fearful, like he was just told the world was coming to an end, and his following actions confirmed it. He backed away from his friend, then ran out of the bathroom, screaming warnings to whoever would listen that Sesshomaru had gone crazy, again, and something about evil killer teenage mutant ninja bunny rabbits, creatures rumored to wander the school building at night when all were gone to keep trespassers and students wanting to steal the answer keys to tests at bay.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

Now it was Inuyasha who stood with his mouth agape. "Sesshomaru was gonna get me a motorcycle? Damn! Now I wish I never blamed him for those pranks."

The wolf demon checked around the hall to make sure no one was listening in. "Well, you didn't hear it from me, but you still have a chance. Sesshomaru told me he's getting two more weeks of five hour detention because of you. If you play your cards right, you might be able to get him to like you again. I know, it seems unlikely, REALLY unlikely, from all that detention, but trust me on this." He caught the wary look on the other boy's face at the 'trust me on this' part. "You know what I mean."

Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the shoulders and shook him violently. "How?! Tell me how, damn you?! Tell me!"

"Alright! Alright! Stop shaking me, for the love of God!"

"Fine." He released Koga from the vice grip. "Now tell me."

"Not here. I'll tell you after school in front of the bike rack."

"You better be there or I'll hire someone to come and shoot you."

"Whatever." With that said, Koga turned heel and left.

"I swear if he's lying, I'm gonna shove my foot up his-" The tardy bell interrupted him, forcing a loud swear from his mouth that echoed down the hall. "Crap! I'm late!" He limped as fast as his leg would allow to his next class.

* * *

Another chapter done! Well, you know what to do now. CoughyourmomCough!.......I mean Coughreviewcough!


	4. Chapter 4

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

Author's Note: Before I forget, I would like to thank Poochie for saying I was the greatest fanfic humor writer ever. I'd give you five bucks, but I'm kinda broke right now, so I'll just dedicate this chapter to you.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

RING!

Everybody stampeded out the doors, happy school was over for another day.

Inuyasha stood by the bike rack, waiting for Koga to appear.

_'I bet that idiot forgot or he was just lying.'_ He thought, starting to get a little annoyed.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome walking up to him.

"What are you doing over here by the bike rack?" She asked. "You don't have a bike."

"I'm waiting for Koga. He said he'd tell me how to get Sesshomaru to like me again."

"I can get Sesshomaru to like you again and it won't cost you anything."

"How! Tell me how, damn you!"

"Just leave everything to me." Kagome smiled, then when back into the school.

"Well, I guess I didn't need Koga after all." Inuyasha limped as fast as he could over ot Sango's car before she could drive off, yelling, "Wait for me! Don't leave without me, damn you!"

Just as Sango drove off with Inuyasha in the backseat, Koga walked up to the bike rack.

"Alright, Inutrasha, here's how-" He said, then suddenly noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. "Oh well. His loss."

* * *

Kagome walked down the halls until she finally came to the detention room, which had horrible sounds coming from it as though it were a dungeon or hell or something like that.

"Wow, the detention room is scarier than I thought. Poor Sesshomaru." Kagome said, then opened the door.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Diarrhea asked.

"I'm Kagome and I need to talk to Sesshomaru for a minute."

"Oh, alright. I'm gonna stand right outside the door and if I hear anything bad going on, you're both gonna be suspended!" Mrs. Diarrhea left the room and slammed the door shut.

Kagome walked up to Sesshomaru.

"What do you want?" He asked, not looking up at Kagome.

"I want to know why you kicked Inuyasha's ass over something as stupid as this."

"You call THIS stupid? I've two weeks of this five hour detention crap and you say you want to know why I kicked Inuyasha's ass? God, you're the stupid one if you ask me."

"Well...I wanna know why you're always so mean to Inuyasha."

"Because when he was a little boy, he'd cry when I was mean to him, but when he got older and didn't cry when I did mean stuff to him, I did it anyway because it became a habit."

"Can you tell me one thing you did when he was little?"

"Yeah. I remember this one time at Disney Land..."

_

* * *

_

Flashback...

"Sesshomaru, why are we in the potty? I don't have to go." A six year old Inuyasha said, looking up at his brother.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I know, but just stay right here and don't come out until I tell you to. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Sesshomaru patted his brother on the head. "Good, little brother. Good."

He ran out the door, pushed a big ass statue in front it, and ran off snickering.

"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's dad called out to him when he spotted him.

Sesshomaru got scared for just a second, thinking he had been caught, then calmed down and walked over to his father.

"Yes, Father?" He asked, his voice calm.

"Have you seen Inuyasha?"

"No, but I did see a sign awhile back that said, 'Wanted: Child molester. Last seen at Disney Land'"

"Oh my God! I've got to find Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru's dad ran of to find Inuyasha while Sesshomaru grinned from ear to ear.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"You locked Inuyasha in the bathrrom at Disney Land when he was only six! No wonder he blamed those pranks on you."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "I also remember this one time at the zoo."

"Hold on. Before the flashback, I just wanna ask you something. Whatever happened to your dad?"

"Well, about five years ago he left to go to the store, but he never came back. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah. The flashback." (A/N:Got that fromThe Simpsons.)

_

* * *

_

Flashback...

"Wow! Look at the lions!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Sesshomaru wondered why every seven year old loved the zoo. When he was Inuyasha's age, he hated it and still does.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru was struck by an evil idea.

"Why don't you have a closer look?" He asked, then pushed Inuyasha into the lions' den.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Inuyasha rubbed the part of his ass that he landed on, then he was suddenly surrounded by lions. "Uh oh. Uh...nice lions?"

Inuyasha screamed when they pounced on him while Sesshomaru laughed and other visitors gathered around to see what the comotion was.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"You pushed him into the lions' den! You son of a bitch!" Kagome slapped Sesshomaru, then gasped and covered her mouth when she realized what she just said and did. "You're a mean older brother! What did Inuyasha ever do to you to deserve all that!"

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome. "He made Father forget all about me."

"Let me guess. This happened when he was born."

"Yeah."

"That's still no excuse." Kagome walked over to the door, then took one last glance at Sesshomaru. "Think about what I just said and maybe you'll see the light." With that said, Kagome left.

* * *

Since Inuyasha was afraid to go home or stay at Kagome's house again, he stayed at Sango's house. Miroku decided to tag along for...well, you know why.

The three were just laying around in the living room, Miroku on one half of the couch, Sango on the other half, and Inuyasha in the chair.

"I'm...BORED!" Inuyasha said. "Don't you have anything fun to play, Sango?"

"Well, my dad has a drinking game hidden under his bed." Sango said.

"I'm opposed to drinking."

"Me too." Miroku said.

"Uh...I know! We could steal Kohaku's journal and read it."

"Yeah!" The two boys shouted in unison.

"Hold on. I'll get it." Sango got up and went to get Kohaku's journal. She came back a minute later with a black book that said _Journal_ on the front in silver letters.

Miroku sat up and scooted over a bit and Inuyasha sat down near the center of the couch, making a space big enough for Sango to fit.

When she sat down and opened the book, the two boys looked over her shoulders at the book. Miroku actually put his head on Sango's shoulder as he silently read what was on the page.

"'Dear Journal,'" Sango began. "'Today I finally got the courage to talk to the new girl at school. She's SO hot. I just wish I could ask her out, but everytime I tried to talk to her, I puked. In fact, everytime I think about her I puke. Oh crap! I've gotta puke right now! BLEH!'"

The three grimly noticed there was a little bit a puke splattered on the page here and there. (A/N: In case you haven't figured it out, I got that from South Park. Yay, South Park!)

"That's gross! You're little brother's gross, Sango!" Inuyasha cried, making a disgusted face.

"Shut up or I won't continue reading!" Sango glared at Inuyasha.

He became silent.

"'Dear Journal, Today Sango taught me how to beat up a pervert in case I got attacked by a pedophile with no one around to help me. She was teaching me this because one of the teachers tried to have sex with me. If Sango hadn't come any sooner, I would've been a goner. Sango's the best sister in the world. In fact, she's so great that I just know she would never read you. But if she ever did, I'd kill her in her sleep.'"

Sango gulped nervously, not noticing the front door opened and Kohaku was standing there, wearing a slightly dirty soccer uniform.

"Sango!" He cried. "You're reading my journal! I can't believe you'd do this!"

Kohaku ran upstairs and slammed the door.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at Miroku and asked in unison, "Can we stay at your house?"

Miroku smiled. "Sure, you can! I'm not grounded anymore, so there's no problem."

Sango quickly packed a few things and grabbed Kilala while Miroku and Inuyasha got their stuff ready.

_

* * *

_

'I wonder if Inuyasha's okay.' Kagome thought as she did her homework. _'And I wonder if Sesshomaru is thinking about what I said to him.'_

Kagome thought as she did her homework. 

Kagome sighed and stood up.

"This homework's too hard." She said. "I'm gonna check on Inuyasha."

* * *

"Miroku, we should stay at your house more often!" Inuyasha said happily as he turned the Dancing Drunk Santa Claus on and off again really fast.

"Inuyasha, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Miroku said.

"Oh, come on, Miroku. It's not like this thing's gonna explode or something." The Dancing Drunk Santa Claus exploded in Inuyasha's face, covering it in black stuff.

Sango and Miroku tried to keep themselves from laughing.

"I tried to warn you."

"Shut the hell up! That's not funny!"

The phone rang.

"God, I hope that's not the perverted old lady from down the street again." Miroku picked up the phone. "Hello? Hi, Kagome. How are you? You wanna talk to Inuyasha? Okay, hold on." Miroku held the phone out to Inuyasha. "It's for you."

"Gimme that!" Inuyasha grabbed the phone from Miroku. "Hello?"

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Hi, Kagome. Why're you calling me?"

"I was just wondering how you are."

"Fine. Did you get Sesshomaru to like me again?"

"I'm not sure."

"What do you mean you're not sure!"

"That's all up to Sesshomaru."

"I swear, Kagome, if your plan doesn't work, I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh, please don't." Kagome said sarcastically. "By the way, why are you at Miroku's house? Weren't you staying at Sango's?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what happened? I called Sango's house and her dad said you guys left for Miroku's."

Inuyasha chuckled a bit. "We were reading Kohaku's journal and he wrote in it that if Sango ever read his journal, he'd kill her in her sleep so we left. As you know, we couldn't stay at my house so we came to Miroku's."

"Isn't he grounded?"

"Not anymore."

"You want me to come over?"

"Hell yeah! Come on over and bring some snacks! Kilala just ate all of 'em!"

* * *

After hours of sitting in detention, thinking about what Kagome said to him, Sesshomaru was finally released.

_'Maybe Kagome was right.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he walked home. _'Maybe I have been really mean to Inuyasha. What am I saying? Of course I've been really mean to him. And why? Just because he was stealing Father's attention, but he was supposed to be paying more attention to Inuyasha than me. After all, he is younger than me. Father, if only you knew how much it hurt me to see you pay more attention to Inuyasha than me.'_

Sesshomaru sighed, then decided to find Inuyasha and talk to him.

"I need to find a phone. I'm sure there's a pay phone around here somewhere."

* * *

"God, that was a funny story!" Inuyasha said, laughing his guts out. "I better get to the bathroom before I pee my pants."

Inuyasha left to go to the bathroom, then Kagome said, "I have a scary story to tell!"

"Tell us!" Miroku said.

"One day a dude named Inuyasha went into a haunted bathroom."

A second went by...

Then two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

"Well?" Miroku asked.

"Well what?"

"What happened to Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Huh, I don't know. He hasn't come back yet."

Inuyasha walked back in, sighing with relief as he sat down next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you when you were in the bathroom?" Kagome asked.

"I peed, flushed the toilet, washed my hands, and left."

"Oh. One day a dude named Inuyasha went into a haunted bathroom. He peed, flushed the toilet, washed his hands, and left. The end."

"Boring!" Miroku said. "Tell us a better story like when Inuyasha almost kissed you."

"Okay! Inuyasha was just about to kiss me when-"

Inuyasha's cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Hold that thought, Kagome." He said, then took his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello? If this that girl who keeps stalking me, I'm gonna scream."

But it wasn't the girl.

"Inuyasha."

It was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru! I...uh...I'm not at Miroku's house if that's what you're thinking! Oh, crap! I just told him where I was!"

"Inuyasha, I just wanna tell you I'm sorry I've been mean to you ever since day one and I wanna make it up to you."

"You're serious?"

"Yes. Now tell me how I can make this up to you."

"Don't ever kick my ass again."

"Okay."

"Or leave me at Disney Land."

"Alright."

"Or push me into the lions' den."

"Okay."

"Or hang me from the flag pole by my underwear."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I heard Mr. Tortellini was gonna give out a hard math test next week..."

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru made up! Yay! I thought this was a very touching chapter, don't you? Anyway, please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

It was a brand new, sunny day.

After last night's phone call, Inuyasha could tell his brother Sesshomaru was being serious about being nice to him so he went to the principal and said all those bad things were done by Naraku.

Now Naraku has two weeks of five hour detention and Inuyasha's injuries somehow got better overnight.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru now have time to prepare for Inuyasha's little plan...

* * *

RING!

The final bell of the day.

Inuyasha was in the bathroom with Sesshomaru, telling him about his big plan.

"You're kidding. Right, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I'm not." Inuyasha said. "We're gonna sneak into school tonight, steal the answers to Mr. Tortellini's test, make copies for our friends, and we won't have to do a make up test and fail it."

"What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry. We won't get caught. My plan is guaranteed to work."

"Oh, that's really reassuring."

Inuyasha went behind Sesshomaru and began to push him out of the bathroom. "Come on, Sesshomaru! We need to go buy some black clothes for tonight."

When the two brothers left the bathroom, Koga came out of one of the stalls.

_'So you're gonna steal the answers to Mr. Tortellini's test, eh? Not on my watch.'_

Koga smiled evilly.

* * *

Inuyasha looked at his watch and sighed stressfully. It said 9:36.

"Are you dressed yet!" He called out to his brother.

"Yeah!" Sesshomaru answered back.

"Then what the hell are you doing in there!"

"I'm combing my hair!"

"Sesshomaru, you've been in there for the past twenty five minutes! It doesn't take a person THAT long to get dressed and comb their hair."

"My hair's special!"

"Yeah. Retarded special. Hurry up so we can go already!"

"Hold on! Okay, I'm ready!"

Sesshomaru stepped out of the bathroom, his hair all shiny and well groomed.

"It's about time. Now let's go!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru put on their black backpacks and headed out to door to the garage.

"I hope I can get this stupid door open." Sesshomaru said as he pushed the button that opened the garage door. It didn't move. "Damn."

"I know how to open the door!" Inuyasha walked up to the door. "If you don't open up, I'm gonna kill you!"

The door instantly opened after Inuyasha threatened it.

_'Note to self: Threaten the door next time.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he walked up to one of his most prized possessions besides his hair, his voice, and his body: His motorcycle.

"How come you never take your motorcycle to school, Sesshomaru?"

"Someone might trash it." Sesshomaru said as he mounted his motorcycle. "Get on before I leave without you."

"Don't order me around! I'm the one who came up with this plan!"

Inuyasha glared at his brother for a second, then got behind him on his motorcycle and held on to his shoulders.

Sesshomaru started up his motorcycle and did a wheelie out of the garage, then began the drive normally on the road, though he was driving about thirty miles over the speed limit.

"We're going to die!" Inuyasha screamed and closed his eyes.

"God, you're such a pussy." Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh, thinking about what Inuyasha's face must look like right now.

When they got to a red light and the motorcycle slowed to a stop, Inuyasha instantly wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's waist and held on tight, thinking he'd have a better chance of not falling off that way.

"Sesshomaru, I just realized something."

"What?"

"If school is so far away, why do we walk?"

"Because we need the exercise."

"Oh."

After another couple of minutes of driving, they made it to the school.

"Oh, thank God!" Inuyasha said as he got off the motorcycle and kissed the ground. He sat up and spit something out. "Gross! Someone peed here!"

* * *

"So you're finally here." Koga grinned, watching the two brothers through a pair of binoculars, high up in a tree. "God, why did I have to borrow stuff from my cousin's closet? Her pants are giving me a wedgie."

Koga let go of his binoculars and pulled at the bottom of his pants.

"I knew I should've went shopping like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru did."

"Look, Sesshomaru! That tree looks high enough to reach Mr. Tortellini's room!" Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru covered his brother's mouth and shushed him.

"Don't talk so loud!" Sesshomaru whispered harshly.

"Buh duh krustoian es de." Inuyasha said from behind Sesshomaru's hand.

"What?" Sesshomaru took his hand off of Inuyasha's mouth.

"I said, 'But the custodian is deaf.'"

"Oh. Well, yes he is but what if there's someone here who isn't deaf. Did you think about that?"

"The thought did occur to me, but I thought it was just gas."

"Just shut up and follow me."

Sesshomaru walked up to the big tree with Inuyasha right behind him.

"Give me a boost. I can't reach the nearest branch."

"Why do I have to boost you? Why can't you boost me? I'm smaller."

"Inuyasha, just do it."

"Fine, but I swear if you break my back, I'm suing you."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha stood underneath the nearest branch and bent over with his hands on his knees. Sesshomaru climbed into his back until his feet were on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Inuyasha winced when he felt Sesshomaru's weight go to his shoulders. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha stood up slowly. When he was almost standing up straight, Sesshomaru grabbed the tree branch and started swinging back and forth until finally he swung forward far enough to do a handstand on the branch, then placed his feet on the branch.

"Show off."

"You're just jealous because I'm more aerodynamic than you and I have better hair." Sesshomaru flipped his hair to prove his point.

"Help me up!"

"Okay. Hold on a sec."

Sesshomaru grabbed a hold of the branch with one hand and reached down as far as he could without losing balance. Inuyasha reached his hand up and was about to grab his brother's outstretched one when the last person he wanted to see appeared.

"Hey there, Inutrasha."

Koga.

Inuyasha turned to face him. "What do you want, Koga?"

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation in the bathroom, so I thought I'd blow it for you. But, I won't if you give me what I want."

"What do you want and don't say it's Kagome cuz she's mine!"

"I can have her anytime I want. It's the answer I want."

"No wa-"

"Alright, Koga." Sesshomaru said. "We'll give you a copy of the answers but you'll have to help us get them first."

"No sweat."

* * *

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were at Kagome's house, waiting for Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to contact them on the walkie-talkie.

"That's it! If they're not gonna contact us, I'm gonna contact them!" Kagome said, then picked up the walkie-talkie. "Inuyasha? Can you hear me? Is everything okay?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha?"

More silence.

"10-4, good buddy." Inuyasha's voice came through the walkie-talkie.

Everyone sighed in relief when they heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Did you get the answers yet?"

"Nope."

"Inuyasha! Is that Kagome! I wanna talk to her!" Koga's voice was heard in the background.

"No way!"

"I wanna talk to her!"

"You can't talk to her!"

"Why not!"

"I'm the one who came up with this plan and I say who gets to talk to who and who doesn't get to talk to who!"

Sounds of a struggle came from the walkie-talkie.

"Give me that! I wanna talk to Kagome!"

"Never! You can never talk to her again! I forbid you to!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Yes, I can!"

"Shut up, dog face!"

"Being a dog face is better than wearing women's clothing!"

"This was the only outfit I could find that was black! That's it! I'm give you a wedgie! Oh, my God! You're wearing a thong!"

"I didn't have any other clean underwear so I had to take these from Sesshomaru's underwear drawer!"

"I never saw those in my life!" Sesshomaru's voice was heard over the walkie-talkie.

"This is better than last night's episode of _Donkey Drama_!" Miroku said.

"You saw that, too!" Sango asked.

"Yeah! Wasn't that one part great where Broce found out Sally was cheating on him with that slutty duck, Miranda."

"I know. I was shocked to find out Sally was bisexual. I mean, she works at a church for crying out loud!"

"I know. I didn't even know a donkey and a duck could fall in love. Sango, did you see that one part where Broce got his revenge on Sally by kissing her best friend, Peter the rabbit, right in front of her at her birthday party?"

"Yeah, that part was awesome. Especially that one part where Broce and Sally walk in on Miranda and Peter Frenching each other and they all started doing REALLY naughty things to each other."

"I know!"

While Miroku and Sango continued talking about last night's episode of _Donkey Drama_, Kagome sighed in relief when the commotion on the other end of the walkie-talkie stopped.

* * *

After a couple minutes of tree climbing, the three finally made it to Mr. Tortellini's room, which was on the twenty fourth floor.

"Why'd they made this school so damn big!" Inuyasha asked.

"I think it had something to do with Bill Clinton working here back in the 80's." Sesshomaru said.

Koga grinned. "Now to bust in."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade, then pressed the button and started to cut open one of the window panes when the blade came out.

"Have you done this before?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there was one time where my mom was sick and she needed medicine. I was broke at the time so I stole some medicine. It was cool."

"How was that cool?"

"I was on _Cops _and I didn't realize it until I saw the new episode of _Cops _the night I got home."

"I remember that episode!" Inuyasha said.

_

* * *

_

Flashback...

"Let's see what's on TV." Inuyasha said as he picked up the remote and turned the TV on.

"On this episode of _Cops_," Some announcer dude on the TV said, "a young man is stealing medicine and is running from the law anyway he can.

Then Koga appeared on TV.

"Hey! That's Koga!" Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the TV as he watched Koga run across the busy highway with the police chasing after him.

"The suspect is now climbing over a barbed wire fence." Some other dude said. "The police are cutting their way through the fence instead of climbing over it. Now the suspect is climbing onto someone's motorcycle. Now he realizes there are no keys and is taking some kid's tricycle and is trying to get away. The police can't keep up with him on foot so now they're going back to their cars and are following him."

Inuyasha started laughing when the police couldn't catch up with him even in their cars.

"Stop!" One of the police guys shouted. "In the name of the law, I command you to stop!"

"Bite me!" Koga said.

After a couple of days, Koga was still riding the tricycle with the police chasing him. (A/N: I bet you'd like to see an episode of _Cops_ that lasted a couple of days, wouldn't ya?)

"It appears that the police are giving up chase on the suspect. Oh, never mind. They just ran out of gas." The announcer dude said. "And the suspect has escaped."

"That was the best episode of _Cops_ ever." A sleep deprived Inuyasha said in a tired voice.

He fell off the couch and bonked his head on the coffee table, knocking him out.

_End of flashback..._

* * *

"That was a really great episode of _Cops_." Inuyasha said.

"Glad you thought so." Koga said.

"Are you gonna finish opening the window or what?" Sesshomaru asked.

Koga quickly went back to work on the window until finally the window pane fell forward. He grabbed the window pane so it wouldn't hit the floor break, then tossed it over his shoulder.

The sound of a cat meowing in pain was heard a few seconds later.

"Oh crap! I hit a cat!"

"Just pretend you didn't do it." Inuyasha said as he and Sesshomaru climbed in through the window pane, then pulled Koga in with them.

The three went wide eyed at the sight before them.

"Uh oh." They said in unison.

Right before them was...

* * *

Oooh...it looks like the guys are in a pickle. Too bad you won't know what it is until the next chapter. Ha ha ha!


	6. Chapter 6

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Right before them was...a whole bunch of laser beams. In the center of all the beams was Mr. Tortellini's desk with the answers to the test on top of it.

"This is just like in the cartoons!" Koga said.

"How do we get past that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Leave it to me." Seshomaru said.

He walked up to one of the laser beams with confidence in his stride, then did a flip over the laser beam. He landed on his hands and did a flip over another one and so on.

"Go, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cheered. "We believe in you. Okay, no we don't."

Sesshomaru gracefully jumped and flipped through the laser beams until he reached Mr. Tortellini's desk.

"The answers to the test..." Sesshomaru whispered to himself, then, ever so slowly, reached down to pick up the test answers.

"Hurry up, Sesshomaru! Someone might come in!" Koga yelled.

"Don't rush me."

After a few seconds of hesitation, Sesshomaru picked up the answers to the test.

"We did it! Yeah!" Inuyasha said, then hugged Koga. Koga hugged him back and they started jumping up and down while shouting happily. Then they realized they were hugging each other and quickly stopped jumping and let go of each other, turning their backs to each other.

Just as Sesshomaru was about to make his way out of the laser beams, his hair brushed one of the laser beams. His hair was okay, but the laser beams disappeared, a red bulb in the ceiling turned on, making the room turn red, and a loud siren blasted throughout the school, nearly making the three boys go deaf.

"RUN FOR IT!" Inuyasha screamed over the sirens.

The three rushed to the windows, but they were too late. Metal bars appeared over the windows, making it impossible for escape was well as impossible for someone else to come in.

Inuyasha pointed at the door. "QUICK! THE DOOR!"

The boys ran to the doors, happy to see they were still accessible, and threw them open, running out into the hall.

They were also happy to hear the sirens turn off, but knew someone was after them.

The sound of barking drew their attention to one end of the hall.

A whole group of Dobermen ran around the corner and headed straight toward the boys, their mouths foaming, their sharp teeth bared, and a blood thirsty look in their eyes, barking loudly.

"Oh, crap!" Inuyasha yelled.

The boys turned to run down the other end of the hall, but saw there were Dobermen coming toward them from that direction as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Koga asked.

"This is what we do!" Inuyasha dropped to his knees and clasped his hands together. "Please don't kill us! I don't wanna meet God yet!"

"Who said you were going to heaven when you die?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"Now I know what to!" Koga said. "Hey, doggies! There's some nice steak in the cafeteria just for you!"

The dogs stopped running and went wide eyed, then started running again in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Oh, God!" Inuyasha bent forward until his forehead was against the ground, then covered his head with his hands.

He realized that the dogs weren't after him when they ran by him, then stood up and smiled.

"I'm okay!" Inuyasha started dancing around like a fool. "Can't touch this!"

"Inuyasha, we need to get out of here." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha stopped dancing around. "You're right, Sesshomaru. But the question is, how do we get out?"

"The windows are barred up, there are rabid dogs on their way to the cafeteria, and I don't know what else." Koga said.

Inuyasha's expression grew serious. "I say we go to the front door and if it's locked, we go to the back door and if it's locked, we go back to the front door and break it open and if we can't break it open, we go back to the back door and try to break it open!"

"If that doesn't work, then what do we do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We learn...to dance!" With that said, Inuyasha began to dance like MC Hammer while Koga and Sesshomaru watched him.

"Inuyasha, stop dancing and come with us to the front door!" Koga said.

Inuyasha stopped dancing and the three of them ran in the direction of the front door.

* * *

"I wonder if the guys got the test answers yet." Kagome said.

"Do you think the rumors are true?" Miroku asked.

"What rumors?"

"They say when someone breaks into the school, rabid Dobermen are released to give them rabies and while the intruder is weak from the virus, the Dobermen jump them and eat them! But if the intruder kicks the Dobermens' asses, they release something horrible."

"What! What do they release!"

"They release-"

* * *

"Evil killer teenage mutant ninja bunny rabbits!" Inuyasha and Koga screamed in unison.

They began to run around in circle, screaming like little girls while Sesshomaru glared at the bunnies, his arms crossed and his face emotionless.

"You wanna play, rabbits?" He asked. "Then let's play."

The bunnies took a hop toward the boys.

Inuyasha and Koga held each other and began to scream louder.

"Knock it off, you two." Sesshomaru forced the two boys to let go of each other and slapped them hard in the face, Inuyasha first, then Koga, then Inuyasha again. "They're just mutant rabbits dressed in ninja clothes, you morons. Nothing more. Now you stop screaming and help me kick their asses."

"Sesshomaru's right. Let's kick bunny ass!" Inuyasha said, then got into a fighting pose.

"Yeah..." Koga took out his switchblade and also got into a fighting pose.

* * *

"And now I'm too afraid to go home." Sango said. "I mean, Kohaku's serious about killing me for reading his journal. My mom read his journal the day before she died and that night, I had a nightmare so I went into my parents' bedroom to sleep and I saw Kohaku with a knife. He was about to stab my mom when I yelled, 'Kohaku, stop!' But I was too late. He plunged the knife into my mom's chest and she died. My dad kept telling me it was just a dream, but I know it wasn't."

"Are you serious!" Kagome and Miroku asked,.

"No way! I was just kidding! I can't believe you thought I was being serious. I know Kohaku would never hurt me, but still...what if he DOES do something?"

"Sango, he's eleven." Kagome said. "What can he do to you? Besides, you have a black belt, a purple belt, a red belt, a pink belt, and a whole bunch of other belts. You even have a rainbow belt."

"You're right. What _can _he do to me?"

"Kagome!" Inyuasha's voice cried out from the walkie-talkie.

Kagome ran to it and picked it up. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"We won! We won!"

"Won what?"

"We won a battle against the evil killer teenage mutant ninja bunny rabbits!"

"Okay..."

"We're heading for the front door. At this rate, I think we're gonna make it."

"Inuyasha...In case you don't come back, I just wanna tell you...I love you."

"Kagome..."

"Aw..." Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"I love you, too, Kagome. And don't worry, I'll make it."

"Hurry up, little brother, or we'll leave without you." Sesshomaru's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"If you leave without me, I'll kill you!"

Miroku grabbed the walkie-talkie from Kagome. "Inuyasha! There's something I have to tell you. Before you get to the front door, you'll run into a-"

Nothing but static was heard.

* * *

"All we have to do is round this corner and we'll make it to the front door." Inuyasha said happily, a big smile on his face.

Koga and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile, too, knowing they've accomplished something the _average student_ could never do.

They rounded the corner, thinking they were home free, but instead they ran into another obsticle: A giant evil killer teenage mutant ninja bunny rabbit.

The three gasped at the sight of the rabbit. Actually, Koga and Inuyasha gasped while Sesshomaru just glared at it.

"Time to meet your doom." The rabbit said, it's demonic voice echoing through the halls.

Inuyasha snorted. "No it's-Look! A giant carrot!"

"Where!"

"In the cafeteria! You better get to it before the evil Dobermen eat it."

"Those bastards!" The rabbit hopped down the hall and out of sight.

"You did it, Inuyasha!" Koga cried. "You actually did it!"

"Now all we have to do is go to the library, make copies of the test answers, and give them to the others." Inuyasha raised the test over his head as if it were some priceless relic. "From this day forward, we will be known as the dudes who broke into the school at night and lived!"

Sesshomaru and Koga didn't pay attention to him and headed for the front door. As Koga walked outthe door, Sesshomaru stopped and turned to Inuyasha, who was dancing like MC Hammer again.

"Inuyasha, come." Sesshomaru said, then walked out the door.

Inuyasha stopped dancing and ran out the door after the two. "Wait for me!"

* * *

The next day, Mr. Tortellini found out the answers to the test were gone. Since teachers are so stupid that they need a sheet to know which are the right answers on a test, he gave out a different test and said they were gonna take it today instead of next week.

Amazingly, Inuyasha and his friends passed the test with flying colors.

Better yet, Inuyasha and Koga called a truce. Well, it wasn't exactly a truce. All they did was make an agreement to help each other when it was nesessary, but they would still be nasty to each other. In fact, after they stole the answers to the quiz and went to the library, Koga and Inuyasha threw books at each other. Luckily they weren't caught.

Inuyasha and his friends celebrated by planning a sleepover at Kagome's house.

* * *

Uh...I don't have anything to say except please R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"Kagome, when are your little friends gonna be here?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"In a few minutes, I hope." Kagome said, occasionally looking out the window.

Sota ran into the room, carrying a box with holes in the lid. "They better get here soon! I wanna show Inuyasha my new pet spider."

Kagome shuddered. "I HATE spiders."

"And that's exactly why I got him."

Kagome sighed with relief and smiled when she heard a motorcycle pulled up to the house.

"They're here!" Sota ran out the door while Kagome watched from the window.

Inuyasha smiled at Sota when he finally reached the motorcycle and patted him on the head, saying something Kagome couldn't here, but she knew he was saying something like, "How are ya, little man?"

Sesshomaru shook hands with Sota and said something.

Sota said something and opened the box.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he began to scream and ran to the house while Sesshomaru took the box from Sota and chased after him.

Kagome began to laugh when Inuyasha made it inside. The scared expression on his face was priceless.

"Keep that thing away from me!" He cried.

"It's just a stupid spider." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha picked up a chair and swung it from side to side. "Come near me with that thing and I'll knock you out!"

Sesshomaru took a step towards Inuyasha and didn't even flinch when the chair was swung at him, stopping just a milimeter away from his nose.

"Like that intimidates me." He said, then put the box on the ground, took the chair from his brother's grasp, and placed it back on the floor.

While Inuyasha wasn't looking, the spider climbed out of the box and crawled up his pants leg.

"Something tickling me!" He cried, laughing and giggling hysterically.

Kagome, Sota, and Sesshomaru noticed the bulge moving up his pants leg and stopped when it couldn't get past the belt and went back down.

Inuyasha looked down at his leg. "What's tickling me!"

The spider crawled out of his pants leg and Inuyasha yelled, "OH, CRAP!", then ran out of the room.

Sota picked up the spider and put it back in the box. "There you go, Rerenwind. That's a good girl." (A/N: Hehehe...Rerenwind. That's funny.)

"I never knew Inuyasha was scared of spiders." Kagome said.

"He's not scared, just submissive." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha came back into the room just in time to hear what Sesshomaru said.

"I am not! You take that back!" He said.

"Make me."

Kagome stood in between the two brothers. "I'm gonna stop this before it begins. Guys, please don't fight. Sleepovers are about fun, not fighting, unless it's pillow fighting."

"Alright then." Inuyasha grabbed a pillow from the couch. "Bring it on!

Sesshomaru picked up the other pillow. "You got it."

The two brothers started hitting each other with the pillows. Inuyasha got lucky and hit Sesshomaru in the groin with his pillow. Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha in his groin with his pillow, too.

Kagome sighed and shook her head, thinking, _'Those two.'_ Kagome smiled. _'But at least they not fighting like they used to and it's all thanks to me.' _She patted herself on the shoulder. _'Good job, Kagome.'_

Since the front door was wide open, Sango walked in, a backpack hanging by one strap from one shoulder and Kilala on the other.

"Hi, guys." She said, then noticed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru hitting each other with pillows. "Did I come at a bad time?"

"No, those two are just releasing some energy." Kagome said.

"Die, you!" Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru in the face with his pillow so hard that he fell over and landed on his stomach. Inuyasha took this oppornity to sit on Sesshomaru's back, straddle legged, and beat his brother's head with the pillow over and over again. "Now I can happily watch you die from pillow poisoning!"

"Okay..." kagome and Sango said in unison.

Since the front door was still open, Miroku walked in. The minute he saw Sagno with her back turned to him, he made his move and groped her ass.

Sango's eyes went wide, then she turned around and slapped Miroku. "You damn pervert! Why do you always grope _my _ass? Why not _Kagome's _ass?"

"Because her ass isn't as soft as yours." He said.

Kagome slapped him. "I do too have a soft ass!"

Miroku finally noticed Inuyasha was sitting on Sesshomaru's beating his head with a pillow. "Dare I ask?"

"It's best if you didn't."

"How do we get them to stop?" Sango asked.

"I know how." Kagome cupped her hands over her mouth. "DINNER TIME!"

Inuyasha stopped right when he was about to hit his brother's head again. Both he and Sesshomaru perked their heads up, then scrambled toward the kitchen, climbing over each other in their attempt to reach the kitchen before the other did.

"Wow. That's amazing." Miroku said.

Suddenly, Koga barged in, dragging his backpack a broken strap. "Hey, everyone." The minute he saw Kagome, he let go of his backpack strap and walked over to her, taking her hands in his and gazing deeply and lovingly into her eyes. "I missed you so much Kagome."

Kagome blushed. "Koga, you saw me at school just a half an hour ago."

"I know, but every minute we're apart, I feel like an eternity has passed. I just can't live without you with me, Kagome. You know that. don't you?"

"Uh..." Kagome's blushed became a darker shade of red. "...yes?"

Inuyasha, finally realizing there is no dinner, came back into the living room. "Kagome there's no-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Koga, holding Kagome's hands and staring into her eyes. "You get the hell away from her! She's mine!"

Koga let go of Kagome's hands and glared at Inuyasha. "What makes you think that!"

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her sleeve up and scanned her arm until he found what he was looking for, which he pointed at. It was words written in washable ink that said _Property of Inuyasha_.

"Hey! When did you do that!" Kagome asked, looking at the words with wide eyes.

"In PE when you got stuck in the volleyball net. Don't worry. It washes off." Inuyasha paused for a few seconds. "How _did_ you get stuck in the volleyball net in the first place?"

"You see, I bet Sango that I could jump over the volleyball net. I almost made it when my foot got caught in the net. Sango tried to help me, but she just made it worse."

"Oh."

"Anyway, why don't we just do something fun? Inuyasha, Koga, you can stop holding this grudge against each other for one night, can't you?"

"No." Inuyasha and Koga said in unison.

"Please?" Kagome made the cutest face she could make, then took Inuyasha's and Koga's hands in hers. "For me?"

Koga and Inuyasha gave in, aighing in defeat.

"Great! Now let's go do something fun!" Kagome run into the kitchen to get Sesshomaru.

* * *

After spending about an hour and a half at the mall, everybody decided to head to the park, thinking it might be nice to play on the same jungle gym and see-saws and other things that they played on when they were children.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to the swings.

"Remember when you and Koga would stand on the swings and see who could jump off and land the farthest on their feet?" Kagome said, taking a seat upon one of the swings,

"Yeah." Inuyasha stood on the swing beside Kagome. "I beat him ALL the time."

"Except for that one time."

"What one time?"

"Don't you remember? You slipped when you landed and scraped your knee on the ground and you started crying."

"Oh yeah. I remember now. You kissed my knee to make it feel better."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah."

"I'M KING OF THE JUNGLE GYM!" Miroku shouted as he stood on top of the jungle gym.

Snago made her way to the top and held her hand out. "Don't forget about me."

"How could I forget about my queen?" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and helped her stand up. She almost fell off, but Miroku help her balance. "Careful, now. I don't want my queen to get hurt." He took a chance and brought Sango's hand to his lips and kissed it like a gentleman would. This made Sango giggle and blush a little bit.

"Whoo! Miroku's gonna get some tonight!" Inuyasha yelled, then started dancing around in victory for Miroku.

Miroku quickly let go of Sango's hand and they both turned away from each other, a blush on both their faces.

Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru. "Ha ha! Sesshomaru doesn't have anyone to get some from! But then again, you might get some from Koga!"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before running towards him, the look on his face so fierce that he could probably destroy mountains by merely looking at them. Inuyasha screamed and began to run away.

"Where do you think you're going, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out.

"Where does it look like!" Inuyasha asked. "I'm going to the church! The holy water might stop the devil child!"

"Run, bitch! RUN!" Miroku cried, his hands cupped over his mouth.

"Hey, this is like that one day in PE." Sagno said.

"Yeah, it is. Oh my God! History is repeating itself! Next World War II is gonna repeat itself, only Bin Laden is gonna try to take over instead of Hitler!" Miroku jumped down from the jungle gym and ran as fast as he could back to Kagome's house.

"Miroku, wait!" Sango jumped down from the jungle gym and chased after Miroku. "Who said anything about World War II happening all over again!"

Kagome sighed. "Poor Sango. She has to deal with that almost 24/7."

Koga walked up to Kagome and draped his arm around her shoulders. "So, Kagome, you wanna go do something else while dog face isn't here?"

Kagome pushed Koga's arm off her. "No. I think I just wait at the house for them to come back." With that said, she walked away.

_'Damn! Kagome got away from me! Oh well. I'll win you over, Kagome. Sometime before sunrise. You can count on it.'_

* * *

Will Koga win Kagome over? I don't friggin' know! Sure, I'm the authoress, but some things don't come to me so easily, you know! Like what's the meaning of life, for example. Actually, I know what it is. It's to read the hext chapter of High School Sucks!


	8. Chapter 8

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Kagome was just about to call the police when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came back. They had been missing for two hours and it was already 8:00. Sango and Miroku had come back to the house a few minutes after Koga and Kagome did. The minute the two brothers walked in, Kagome hugged Inuyasha tightly, then Sesshomaru.

"I was worried about you guys!" She cried. "Where the hell were you! And what are in those bags!"

"You see," Inuyasha began. "they were having a half off sale at Target, so we ran home, got our wallets, and got all the cool crap we could buy." He put down the bags he carried, reached into one, and pulled something out. "When we were walking by this shrine in the park, I saw this and I thought you might like it."

Smiling, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and placed something in her palm. It was a red stone that blazed like fire.

Kagome's eyes widen at the sight of the crimson colored stone and how it shined like the sun. "Oh, Inuyasha...It's beautiful. What the hell is it?"

"It's called a love stone. It's supposed to show how much one person loves another."

"How exactly does it work?"

"When one person give a love stone to another person, the stone shines brightly if the giver loves the receiver a lot, but glows dimly or not at all if the giver doesn't love the receiver that much. The shrine priest said that hundreds of years ago, a solider fell in love with a beautiful princess. One day, the princess fell ill and all the solider could do was pray, but that didn't work. After many days of praying, he decided to give the princess he favorite stone. It gave him strength in battle and gave him comfort when he was far from home. He thought since it gave him strength, it would give the princess strength. He gave the stone to the princess and she got better day by day, comforted by the bright glow and warmth of the stone, until one day they got married."

"That was such a sweet story."

"Well...a couple of days after their wedding, the solider learned the princess was cheating on him with his brother, so they got a divorce. Shortly after their divorce, the solider died from being hit by lightning and the princess drowned when her ex-husband's brother pushed her into a raging river so he could inherit her money and stuff."

Kagome's eyes went wide. "Holy crap!"

"I know, but I'm sure you'd never cheat on me and if you did...I'd kill you." Inuyasha said the last three words in a harsh, low voice.

"I just love it, Inuyasha." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "Thank you so much."

Inuyasha returned the hug and smiled triumphantly when he saw Koga looking as mad as hell as he watched the two hug.

"Are you guys done expressing your love yet?" Sesshomaru asked. "I didn't buy The Grudge just for the hell of it."

"You got The Grudge!" Kagome asked. "Alright! Let's watch it! But first let's get into our PJs."

* * *

"Hurry up, you stupid popcorn." Inuyasha said, watching the popcorn slowly pop in the microwave. "I wanna watch The Grudge and I wanna watch right now!"

"Be patient, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said, looking through the fridge for something to drink. "After all, it's popping faster than the gears in your brain are turning."

"Screw you!"

"Is the popcorn ready yet?" Sango called impatiently.

"Not yet."

"Damn!"

"I wish this son of a bitching popcorn would pop faster."

Suddenly, the popcorn finished popping.

Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha. "Well, I guess you got your wish. Damn, there's no Pepsi."

Kagome walked into the kitchen, trying to open a big bag of chips.

"Could one of you help me get this bag open?" She asked.

"Sure, Kagome." Inuyasha walked over to Kagome, took the patato chip bag from her, opened it with ease, and handed it back to Kagome. "There you go!"

"How were you able to do that so easily!"

Inuyasha flexed the muscles on his arm. "Cuz I work out."

Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha's flexed arm slightly. "That's just baby fat you need to get rid of."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!"

"I will when the movie starts." Sesshomaru left the kitchen, dissappointed that he couldn't find any Pepsi.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku called. "We're gonna start the movie whether your asses are on the couch or not! Five...four...three..."

Inuyasha and Kagome scrambled to the living room, then Inuyasha returned to the kitchen after he realized he forgot the popcorn, and came back into the living room.

* * *

"This movie isn't so scary." Koga said for the third time.

"Shut the hell up!" Inuyasha whispered, glaring at Koga.

Koga returned the glare, then set his gaze back to the movie. _'Looks like something scary's about to happen. Now would be a pretty good time to put my arm around Kagome's shoulders.'_ But just as Koga was about to do that, he noticed Inuyasha already had his arm around Kagome's shoulders. _'Damn that mutt face!'_

Miroku smiled to himself when Sango screamed and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest so she wouldn't be able to see what happened next on The Grudge.

"That's gross!" Inuyasha said. "Those detective dudes found that girl's jaw in the attic! That's nasty!"

"Well, so is your breath, but you don't hear me complaining." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet! Me and Rerenwind are trying to watch the movie!" Sota yelled.

Everybody looked at Sota, then at Kagome, expecting her to tell him to leave, which she did.

"Sota!" She yelled, standing up. "You shouldn't be watching this! You're too young! Now go to bed or I'll make you sleep outside again!"

"Mom! Kagome won't let me and Rerenwind watch The Grudge with her and her friends!"

"Kagome, be nice to your little brother!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from upstairs.

Kagome sighed. "Oh, alright. You can watch the movie with us, but if you scream once, it's straight to bed for you."

"Yay!" Sota plopped down of the couch in between Koga and Kagome, making Koga even more gloomy than he already was.

_'Oh great.'_ He thought. _'Kagome's little brother has now totally ruined my chances of getting close to Kagome. I'll have to think of something else. I'll kick Plan B into action. Wait a minute. This was Plan B. I guess I'll have to try Plan C, then.'_

When The Grudge was over, Kagome forced Sota to go to bed and prepared the living room, giving it the best ghost story atmosphere she could. 

"Alright! Scary story time!" Miroku cheered.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sitting down next to Sesshomaru, placing Kilala on her other side so Koga wouldn't try anything funny again.

"He's in the bathroom." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh."

The sound of the toilet flushing was heard and a few seconds later, Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and joined the others.

"That was good..." He sighed happily.

"Did anything happen to you in the bathroom, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Nah. I just saw this girl with black hair, snow white skin, and red eyes in the mirror. She was all covered in blood and God, she was rude. I was all like, 'You need a band aid?' and she said, 'I'm going to kill you all!'"

"Oh, my God! Do you know who that was, Inuyasha!"

"No. Who?"

"Bloody Mary!"

Inuyasha stared at Sango for almost a minute, his golden eyes wide. "...Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wider. "...Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

Inuyasha's eye grew even wider. "...Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Before Inuyasha's eyes grow any wider, I'll go check it out." Sesshomaru said, standing up.

"Be careful, Sesshomaru." Koga said, looking as though he didn't care, but he pulled out it switchblade and tossed it over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru knew that if this really was Bloody Mary, a switchblade couldn't hurt her, but took it anyway.

He slowly opened the bathroom door and let the light of the hallway light up the bathroom slightly. "Bloody Mary, if you're in here..." He pressed the button and the blade came out. "...I'll kill you."

"Kill..." A mystrious feminine voice said from where the mirror was.

Sesshomaru walked up to the mirror and gazed into it. "If you don't show yourself, I'll make you show yourself.

Suddenly, the same woman that Inuyasha described appeared in the mirror.

"Kill..." She said, her red irises glowing slightly.

"That doesn't scare me." Sesshomaru forced the blade to retract and placed it on one side of the sink before clenching his fists and slamming them into the mirror.

Bloody Mary screamed as the pieces of the mirror fell to the floor, then the sound faded until it was heard no more.

"That was too easy." Sesshomaru began to walk out of the bathroom, forgeting the pieces of the mirror were still on the ground. "Ouch! Stupid mirror. Hey, could somebody get this glass out of my feet?"

* * *

"And then Lady finally killed Tramp after she found out he was cheating on her with Lassie. The end." Inuyasha waited for someone to comment his story. "Why aren't you guys scared!"

"Your story sucked!" Koga said, then reached into the popcorn bowl sitting in his lap and threw some at Inuyasha.

Mrs. Higurashi came in and turned on the lights. "You kids better get to bed. It's almost midnight."

"Oh, alright." Kagome said as she stood up and headed to her room with Sango and Kilala following her.

The boys got into their sleeping bags.

"Good night, boys." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at them and turned the lights off before leaving the room.

"Good night, Mrs. Higurashi." The boys said in unison.

"Inuyasha, do us all a favor and don't talk in your sleep like you usually do." Sesshomaru said, looking over at his little brother.

"I do not talk in my sleep!" Inuyasha said.

* * *

Snore.

"Kill all Earthlings!"

Snore.

"Kill all aliens!"

Snore.

"Kill all teachers!"

Snore.

"Kill my friends!"

Snore.

"Kill my brother!"

Koga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were huddled together in one corner of the living room away from Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha was just talking in his sleep, they were still freaked out. Even Sesshomaru, but he hardly showed it.

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly and he sat up.

The three huddled in the corner tried to scoot away from him some more, but the wall prevented them from doing so.

"What are you guys doing in the corner?" Inuyasha asked groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Uh...We were just watching out for Sota's spider." Miroku said. "It got out."

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha got up quickly and ran to Kagome's room.

Kagome, Sango, and Kilala were fast asleep, dreaming of God knows what.

Inuyasha quietly walked towards the bed, careful not to step on Sango or Kilala.

"Kagome?" He whispered, making sure she was asleep. He began to shake her slightly when she didn't respond. "Kagome?"

"What is it?" Kagome asked, her eyes half opened.

"Sota's spider got out and I had a bad dream. I dreamnt I got killed by midgets while they were singing the lollipop song. Can I sleep with you?"

Kagome blushed, but said, "Sure." She moved over and lifted the covers so Inuyasha could get in.

Inuyasha smiled and rubbed his face into Kagome's pillow as she pulled the covers over him.

"Comfy?" Kagome asked.

"Not just yet." Inuyasha turned over so that he was facing Kagome and wrapped his arms around her. "NOW I'm comfy." Inuyasha's smile grew bigger.

On the nightstand, the love stone glown bright red, but it wasn't bright enough to blind anyone. A warm, comforting aura emitted from it, spreading throughout the room and making everyone more comfortable.

* * *

Sweet chapter, huh? (Chuckles.) Koga doesn't even know Inuyasha's sleeping with Kagome. And remember, every chapter you read, you're somehow helping out the poor.


	9. Chapter 9

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Good morning, Sango." Kagome said cheerfully as her friend walked into the kitchen, a tired expression on her face with Kilala sitting on her shoulder. "Sleep well?"

Sango glared at her. "Does it look like I slept well?"

"No. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Yeah, I did. I dreamnt that last night I woke up and saw Inuyasha in bed with you!"

Kagome began to blush. "Uh...well, it was just a dream, you know. Nothing but a dream."

"Good." Sango sat down next to Kagome and stole a piece of toast from her plate.

"Hey!"

"Breakfast..." Sango tore the piece of toast in half and gave one half to Kilala while she began to munch on her half. "By the way, where IS Inuyasha, anyway?"

"He's in the backyard, playing with Sesshomaru."

"Oh."

* * *

"Come here!" Inuyasha cried while chasing his brother.

"Make me!" Sesshomaru responded.

"Alright, I will!" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru, managing to tackle his brother to the ground. He quickly sat on his brother's back before he could get back up. "I win! What do I win?"

"An ass kicking when you get off me."

"In that case, I'll sit on you for the rest of your life. After all, you're older than me so you'll die before I do."

"That means you'll be sitting on me for years and years and years."

"Hey, you're right. Since you put it that way, I'll just sit on you until you fall asleep."

"How can I fall asleep with you on my back?"

"You'll have to fall asleep sometime..."

"Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Breakfast your breakfast is getting cold!" Mrs. Higurashi called from the kitchen window.

"Just bring it out here! Me and Sesshomaru are gonna be here for a while!"

"Okay!"

"Breakfast was good, Mrs. Higurashi." Miroku said, patting his stomach.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him. "Thank you, Miroku."

There came a loud knock on the door and Koga stood up.

"That's my ride." He said. "Boy, am I glad I got dressed earlier. Later, everyone."

Just as Koga was about to head for the door, he took one of Kagome's hands in his and kissed it.

"Later, Kagome." He said with a smile, then headed for the front door.

"I can't believe Inuyasha missed that!" Sango said, then ran to the open window. "Hey, Inuyasha! Koga just kissed Kagome! If you hurry, you can catch him and kick his ass!"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. He was about to stand up when he rememebered why he was sitting on Sesshomaru is the first place: So he wouldn't get his ass kicked. "Could you catch him and kick his ass for me, Sango?"

"Sorry. No can do." Sango closed the window and sat back down at the table.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at the clock. "Sango, Miroku, don't you guys think it's about time you got dressed? I mean, you're parents will be here to pick you up soon."

"She right!" Miroku cried, then rushed to the bathroom, followed by Sango, trying to reach the bathroom before him.

"Sango, you can just use my room!" Kagome called out.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the window again. "Boys, get in here and get dressed! You can't go home in your boxers! Why are you in your boxers anyway?"

"We don't know!" The two brothers said in unison.

"Well, get in here!"

"Sesshomaru, I swear if you even try to kick my ass when I get off of you, I'm gonna find the nearest gun and I'm gonna shoot you." Inuyasha threatened.

Sesshomaru layed still as Inuyasha got off him, waiting for his chance to attack. Just as Inuyasha was about to reach from the door knob, Sesshomaru sprang up, changed at him, put him in a head lock, and began to gave his little brother a noggie.

"Noogie!" Sesshomaru cried.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Stop it or I'll shoot you!"

"How can you shoot me when you don't have a gun?"

"I'll shoot you with my mind!"

"Come on, let's get inside." Sesshomaru stopped giving Inuyasha a noogie, but kept his arm locked wround his neck as he dragged Inuyasha inside.

Snago and Kagome walked into the kitchen, dressed in their day clothes, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood there in their boxers, their eyes wide and a blush slowly forming on their cheeks.

"Oh my God!" Sango cried. "You guys are in your underwear! You guys look hot."

"Oh yeah!" Kagome agreed, both she and Sango looking the boys up and down.

"Stop looking at us!" The two brothers cried in unison, then run to the bathroom to get dressed.

"Well, I gotta go now, Kagome." Sango said, adjusting the shoulder strap on her backpack. "Come on, Kilala. Time to go home."

Kilala bounded into the kitchen and jumped on Sango's other shoulder.

"Aren't you scared about what Kohaku will do to you?" Kagome asked.

"Nah. I called him last night after everyone went to bed and we talked things out. I have to do his chores for the next four months and I have to buy him books that will teach him how to write in Russian so I won't be able to read his journal again, but at least he's not gonna kill me in my sleep."

"Good for you!"

As Sango was walking down the sidewalk, she turned and waved at Kagome, who was now standing on the porch. "Thanks for letting me sleepover! It was fun!"

Kagome waved back. "You're welcome! Stay over again reall soo-" He eyes went wide when she felt a hand on her ass. "MIROKU!"

"Wow! You ass IS soft." Miroku said as he began to squeeze Kagome's ass.

Snago walked back up to the porch and grabbed Miroku's ear.

"Bad pervert!" She said, then started walking away. "You're being a bad boy! You're coming with me! I'm gonna take you to your house and I'm gonna handcuff you to your bed!"

"Will you stay with me?"

"No!"

"I hate you!"

Kagome smiled uneasily. "Uh...bye you guys!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru ran by Kagome and hopped into Sesshomaru's motorcycle.

"Hurry, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried. "We're gonna miss the beginning of the 24 hour Cops marathon!"

"I'm hurrying!" Sesshomaru said.

"Bye, Kagome! Your sleepover rocked!"

"You MUST have another sleepover soon."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha drove off.

_'I really SHOULD have another sleepover soon.' _She thought to herself as she shut the door.

* * *

Can't...think...of...words...to...say...


	10. Chapter 10

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

RING!

"Hello, class." The English teacher, smiling at everyone.

"Hello, Miss Juney." The class said in a monotone voice.

"Today we'll be learning about verbs. Now, who can tell me what a verb is? How about yo-"

Before the teacher could finish her sentence, the ring tone of Milkshake rung throughout the classroom.

Inuyasha reached into his backpack and pulled out his cell phone. "Sorry. That was my cell. Hold on."

"Mr. Kaye, I thought I made it clear about no cell phones in-" (A/N: I'll explain the "Mr. Kaye" thing later.)

"What!" Inuyasha yelled into his cell phone.

"It's me, Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru's voice said from the cell phone.

"Okay!"

"I was feeling lonely. I feel like I just need to talk to someone who will understand and, well, that someone is you, Inuyasha."

"Okay!"

"Don't you like popsicles?"

"What!"

"I said don't you like popsicles?"

"What!"

"I said don't you like popsicles?"

"Yeah!"

"What!"

"Yeah!"

"Okay!"

Inuyasha suddenly got dramatic. "Sometimes I feel like I am all alone in this world and I have no one to go to!"

"What!"

"I said sometimes I feel like I'm all alone in this world and I have no one, sir!"

"What!"

"No one!"

"What!"

"To go to."

Sesshomaru's voice became puzzled. "Huh?"

"No one that understands my pain!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!" Inuyasha's cell phone began to ring again. "Hold on. They callin' me." He pressed a button on his cell phone.

Oprah's voice came from the cell phone. "Inuyasha, it's Oprah."

"How are you?"

"Good. Listen, I'm pregnant."

Inuyasha laughed a little and asked, "Are you sure it's mine?"

"I'm sure it's yours."

"Ah, skeet skeet skeet skeet!"

"I love you."

"Okay, bye-bye!" Inuyasha pressed the same button on his cell phone. "Oprah just called. I don't even know who she is."

"Yeah!" Sesshomaru said.

"I can't hear you. My cell phone's breaking up."

"I can't hear you. Sounds like your phone is breaking up."

Inuyasha began moving his cell phone from one ear to the other. "What! What! What! What! What! What!"

"Okay!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"What!"

"What!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Yeah!"

"Affermative...huh? Roger, yeah! What! I'm meltin' down! Ah!"

"Bye, playa!" Sesshomaru hung up. (A/N: Got that from Chappelle's Show, only I changed a few things and edited one thing out cuz it wasn't PG-13 appropriate.)

"Interesting phone call." Miss Juney said.

Inuyasha put his cell phone away and smiled angelically. "Okay, now what were you saying, Miss Juney?"

* * *

"He didn't even get detention for it?" Kagome whispered.

"No." Sango whispered back. "Miss Juney just kept teaching class."

"Did Sesshomaru ever call again for the rest of class?"

"No. It was weird. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were talking like Lil Jon."

"How did you know Sesshomaru was talking like that? You sit twelve seats away from Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru was talking so loud that everyone could hear him."

"Oh."

"Miss Sheridan! Miss Higurashi! Shut the hell up!" The teacher yelled. (A/N: I'll also explain the "Miss Sheridan" thing later.)

"You shut the hell up, Mr. Queer!" Sango yelled, then picked up her math book and threw it at the teacher with a gurnt.

Mr. Queer squealed and ducked under his desk.

Sango jumped onto her desk, holding up a ruler. "REBEL!"

All the students in the classroom stood up and yelled, "REBEL!" before stampeding out of the classroom.

Kagome looked up at Sango and crossed her arms. "Well, Sango, that's the third student rebellion you've caused today. Would you like to try another in French or at lunch?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I would." Sango hopped off her desk. "Come on! Let's see if we can start a rebellion in Mr. Peter's English class!"

"But everyone in that class is deaf."

"I know."

Sango ran out of the classroom, Kagome following her after a few seconds of contemplation.

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into Mr. Queer's class, only to find it empty.

"Uh...hello?" Inuyasha called out.

Mr. Queer stuck his head out from underneath his desk.

"Wh-what do you want?" He asked, his voice sounding scared. "Please don't start another student rebellion in here! I don't want to die!"

"Has Sango Sheridan been here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, she has."

"Not another one of her student rebellions. I don't know why, but she's been starting student rebellions ever since first grade."

"Wasn't SRVI the worst?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I know. A teacher got bitten."

"Wasn't it Koga who bit her?"

"Yeah, it was. He told me all about it."

""I wonder why she does this crap every year. I mean, she really doesn't seem like the kind of girl who would do something like this."

"It's a mystery to me, too."

Mr. Queer got out from underneath his desk. "I'm going to tell the principal about this. You two can go home. Everyone else did because of Miss Sheridan."

"Alright!" The brothers said in unison, then ran out of the classroom.

* * *

Hope this chapter was better than the last. Anyway, like I said earlier, I'm gonna explain the name things. I thought everyone should have a last name, so I gave them the last names of their voice actors. Since Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are brothers and are odne by different voice actors, I chose David Kaye's last name. I mean, Inuyasha Cox and Sesshomaru Cox just sound plain wrong if you catch my drift. For Sango and Kohaku, I chose Kelly Sheridan's last name cuz the end credits of the episode I recorded didn't list Kohaku's voice actor.


	11. Chapter 11

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

RING! RING!

Inuyasha groggily reached for the phone from underneath the covers and put it up to his ear when he finally felt it against his fingers.

"Hello?" He asked, yawning afterwards.

"Hi, Inuyasha." It was Kagome.

"Kagome, it's-" Inuyasha looked at his alarm clock. It said 8:54. "too early. Call me sometime after twelve. I might be awake then."

"Inuyasha, did you sleep last night?"

"Of course not! How can anyone sleep during Adult Swim?"

"I can."

"I knew it! You ARE a whore!"

"Screw you!"

"So...why did you call me?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the park with me. School's cancelled because of the rebellion."

"Still? Wow, it's been almost a week already. Remind me to than Sango later."

"You already thanked her."

"When?"

"Yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and so on."

"Oh, now I remember!"

"Anyway, you wanna go to the park with me?"

"Sure, I just need to get dressed and eat some instant ramen. I'll meet you at the really big oak tree at...uh...9:15, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, Puppy-chan."

"What the hell did you just call me!"

Dial tone.

* * *

"This is better than that time we peed in the river and contaminated the town's water supply." Koga said.

"I know it is." Sesshomaru said.

He and Koga were dialing random numbers and when someone answered, they hung up. (A/N: I did this yesterday because I had nothing better to do. I only wish I had to fart at the time, if you know where I'm going with this.)

"Oh! Sesshomaru, I know who we can call!"

"Who?"

"The school."

"That's brilliant! You got the number?"

"Memorized it by heart. After all, I prank call the school almost everyday."

"Then dial the number."

"Okay." Koga punched in the numbers. "Okay, when someone answers, put the phone up to my ass."

"Uh...okay?"

Sesshomaru heard a few rings and someone with a sweet, feminine voice said, "Hello?", Sesshomaru put the phone up to Koga's ass.

Koga let out the loudest fart he could. People who were passing by stopped and stared at the two boys standing at the pay phone.

Sesshomaru put the phone up to his ear and Koga leaned in so he could hear what was going on.

The sweet voiced woman was yelling profanities into the phone.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE, YOU HORRIBLE LITTLE BASTARD SENT HERE FROM THE PITS OF HELL! I SWEAR I'LL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVEM, YOU MOTHERFU-"

Sesshomaru quickly hung up the phone and he and Koga began laughing so hard, they fell to the ground, holding their guts.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the park until he spotted the big oak tree and Kagome standing under it. He thought it would be a golden opportunity to sneak up on Kagome since she had her back to him. Quietly he crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Kagome." He said seductively.

"Oh, my God! You're horny again! Let me go!" Kagome began to squirm around in his arms, hoping to escape.

"No, I'm not friggin' horny! I just thought I'd sneak up on you, that's all."

Kagome stopped trying to escape and sighed with relief. "Thank God."

Inuyasha let go of Kagome's waist. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna go see the ducks!"

"You can see stupid ducks on the Discovery Channel, on Animal Planet, in the dictionary, on the internet, in-"

"Please?" Kagome made the cutest face she could until Inuyasha finally gave in.

"Fine. We can go see the ducks."

"Yay! Come on!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and ran in the direction of the duck pond.

* * *

Sango and Kohaku were at their house, sitting back to back to the couch, taking turns eating from a tub of chocolate ice cream while Kilala swam around in circles in a big bowl of melted strawberry ice cream, eating as she swam.

"That's cool how Kilala can eat and swim at the same time without getting cramps." Kohaku said.

"Oh, she's gonna get cramps later." Sango said as she took a big spoonful of ice cream. "And diarrhea and brain freeze and she'll vomit. I remember she did this kind of stuff all the time before you were born."

"Gross!"

"I know. So...how's life?"

"Uh...it's good."

"Good."

It remain quiet between the two siblings for the longest time until Kilala suddenly meowed in pain.

Kohaku stared at her, scared and wondering what was wrong with her, but Sango on the other hand watched with a grin on her face.

Kilala ran into the bathroom and yowls of pain were heard, followed by loud puking, farting, and more yowls of pain.

"Gross!" Kohaku said.

"I told you it was gross."

"No, you didn't."

A loud knock came from the door.

"Coming!" Sango jumped off the couch and walked to the door, looking into the little peep hole.

The eye of a certain pervert was staring back at her.

"Sango!" Miroku cried happily. "I had a feeling you'd be home!"

"Hold on a second." Sango unlocked the door and opened it.

Miroku walked in and happily hugged Sango.

"Oh, Sango!" He cried. "I've been so friggin' bored all week! The only thing I've done all week was sit by the phone, but nobody called and when I called someone, nobody answered!"

"Well, we've all been busy."

Miroku released Sango. "So what cha doing?"

"Listening to Kilala puke, fart, and yowl in pain."

"Why is she puking, farting, and yowling in pain?"

"She was eating and swimming at the same time."

"I tried that once. I nearly drowned because of it."

"Where did it happened?"

"In the bathtub when I was three."

Sango pointed at Miroku and began to laugh at him. "God, you were a stupid little boy!"

"Shut the hell up!"

"Sango!" Kohaku called from the bathroom. "Something's wrong! Kilala's on the bathroom floor, laying on her back with just her foot twitching!"

"Oh crap!" Sango cried, then rushed into the bathroom and picked up Kilala. "We need to get Kilala to the vet!"

* * *

"Duckies!" Kagome cried as she chased around some ducks. "Get back here, damn you! I just wanna pet you!"

Leaning against a tree, Inuyasha watched Kagome, smirking at her attempt to trying and catch the ducks.

"Face it, Kagome!" He yelled. "Those ducks are faster than you!"

"I'll catch them...eventually!" Kagome jumped forward, hoping she'd at least body slam one of the ducks so she could pet it, but instead she hit the ground hard, her pink puppy hoodie and black jeans getting all muddy from the chase taking place too close to the pond. "Ouch! That hurt!"

Inuyasha ran up to Kagome and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea-" Kagome looked down at her clothes and her eyes went wide. "Ah! My clothes! They're all muddy! I'm gonna kill those ducks!"

Inuyasha held Kagome back as she tried to run after the ducks in an attempt to kill them.

"Kagome, the ducks didn't make your clothes muddy, the ground did!"

"Then I'm gonna kill the ground!" Kagome began to stomp the ground.

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "Right...Why don't you do that after you've gotten into some clean clothes?"

"Alright, then. Come on, Inuyasha! Let's go to my house!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and lead him to her house.

* * *

Whoo! Inuyasha's gonna get some! Nah, I'm just kidding. After all, this is a PG-13 fanfic, isn't it? Anyway, please R&R cause if you don't...uh...I'm gonna go on a bathing strike. Bet you can't live with the thought of someone not bathing because you won't review, can you?


	12. Chapter 12

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku watched the vet examine Kilala, hoping nothing was wrong with her.

"I believe this little kitty will be just fine. She just had a little too much ice cream." The vet said, picking up Kilala and giving her a little pat on the head.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Sango cried as she took Kilala from the vet and hugged her.

Kilala affectionately rubbed her cheek against Sango's.

The vet picked up some papers. "But I have one thing to ask."

"What is it?"

"What the hell kind of cat is that! I mean, I've worked with millions of animals I've never even heard of before, but this just beats them all! Is she a mutant?"

"How dare you talk about my sweet little Kilala like that!" Sango slapped the vet as hard as she could, knocking him to the ground.

"Ow! You're gonna pay extra for that!"

"Kiss my ass!" Sango kicked the vet in his shin and stormed out of the room. "Come on, guys. We're leaving and we're not paying the bill for this visit."

Miroku and Kohaku followed her, keeping their mouths shut so they wouldn't say something stupid while Sango was madder than a bull than had a bottle of hot sauce shoved up its ass.

* * *

"Kagome, are you done getting cleaned up yet?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, almost on the verge of kicking the bathroom door open.

"Almost!" Kagome called out.

"Well, hurry up!"

"Aw...Am I making Puppy-chan impatient?"

"Don't call me Puppy-chan!"

"But that's such a cute name!"

"I don't think it's cute."

"You're just blind to cuteness."

"If I am, then that means you're the ugliest person in the world."

"Shut the hell up, Inuyasha!"

"Don't make me come in there."

"Don't make me come in _there_."

Inuyasha's cell phone began to ring in his pocket. "Hold that thought, Kagome." He took his cell phone out of his pocket and put it up to his lips. "Who dat!"

"Hey, playa! What up?" Sesshomaru.

"Yo, bro! What's going down on your end of the line?"

"Me and Koga are calling random numbers and then hanging up when someone answers. It's awesome. You wanna join us?"

"Nah, I've got better things to do."

"You sure? We're having a lot of fun. We'll even let you fart into the phone every couple of calls."

"No thanks."

"Are you with Kagome?"

"Who told you!"

"I just knew. You know, Inuyasha, you've been spending more time with Kagome than me and it's making me feel bad."

"In that case, carry around a picture of me so you won't have to bug me. Okay? Okay. Bye bye!" Inuyasha hung up. "Hey, Kagome! Did you drown in there!"

No response.

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome!"

Still no response.

"Hold on, Kagome! I'll save you!"

Inuyasha kicked open the door and ran into the bathroom. He saw Kagome sitting in the bathtub, apparently nothing wrong, starring at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" She asked.

Inuyasha began to blush. "Uh...I was...Uh...You didn't answer me so I, uh...Don't kill me!" He crouched on the ground and covered his head with his hands.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna join me?"

* * *

"I'm bored." Koga said as he and Sesshomaru sat back to back next to the pay phone they were using.

"Me too." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't believe the only thing that's caught our interest all day was prank phone calls."

"In public." Sesshomaru paused for a moment. "So what do we do now?"

"Easy. We sneak into the movie theater."

"Nah. We did that yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah. How about we take pictures of your ass and put them on the internet?"

"We did that...Wait a minute." Sesshomaru stood up and turned aroudn to face Koga, and angry glare on his face. "You said there was no film in the camera!"

"You're right. There _was_ no film in the camera before you had to use the bathroom."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Sesshomaru lunged forward to try and grab Koga, but Koga ducked out of the way and ran like his ass depended on it, and it most likely did.

* * *

Sango and Kohaku sat on the couch, Kilala sitting on Sango's lap, while Miroku sat in a chair.

"Has the school called about the student rebellion thing yet?" Miroku asked.

"Not yet." Sango said, then her face went a pale and her eyes went wide when she heard a sound that she knew meant the death of her.

RING! RING!

"I'm coming, you stupid phone!" Mr. Sheridan yelled from the kitchen. "Hello? Yes, this is Mr. Sheridan. Something about Sango? What did she do? Oh, I see. Another one of those _student rebellion _things. Alright, I'll tell her. Okay. Good bye. SANGO!"

"RUN!" Sango cried as she picked up Kilala and ran out the front door.

* * *

"Oh yeah...That feels good..." Inuyasha said as Kagome scrubbed his back with a wash cloth, his eyes half closed and his ears drooping slightly.

"This is exactly why you should always bathe with a buddy. It's more fun." Kagome said. "God, when's the last time you popped the pimples on your back?"

"I dunno."

"Hold on a minute." Kagome grabbed the shaving cream from the rack next to the tub an started playing connect the dots with the pimples on Inuyasha's back.

"What are you doing?"

"Playing connect the dots. Hold on. I'm almost done. Ha ha ha! It's a dude jumping off a bridge."

"Stop playing with my pimples!"

"Okay, okay. Seesh." Kagome picked up the wash cloth and scrubbed the shaving cream away. "God, these pimple are hideous! Want me to pop them for you?"

"Would you?"

"If you pay me later on."

"How's about a French you later on?"

"Deal!" Kagome clenched her fists and punch the biggest pimple on Inuyasha's back she could find.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Miroku asked as he, Sango, and Kohaku sat under the big oak tree in the park, panting heavily from all the running they did.

"Hear what?" Snago asked.

"I could've sworn I heard Inuyasha scream."

"Probably your imagination."

* * *

Koga stopped running and motioned for Sesshomaru to stop running.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I heard your mutt faced brother scream."

"Nuh uh."

"Yeah, I did."

"You're obviously hearing things."

"You're probably right."

* * *

All the way over in America, two girls in were in some random mall, looking at some clothes.

"Did you hear that, Sarah?" One of the girls asked.

"Hear what?" Sarah asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think I heard some dude scream."

"Kari, you definately need your daily coffee right about now."

* * *

"God, that hurt." Inuyasha said as he lay on his stomach in living room, wearing one of Mrs. Higurashi's robes. "And why do I have to wear this? Can't I just wear my clothes from before."

Kagome walked into the living room with a box full of band aids, wearing one of her own robes. "Nope." She sat down next to Inuyasha. "Alright, dog boy, lose the robe."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "But I don't wanna take it off!"

"Take it off of I'll rip it off!"

Inuyasha whimpered a little before slowly taking off the robe.

"Oh, come on. It's not like I didn't see anything in the bathroom."

"So you were looking!"

"Uh...no I wasn't."

"Yeah right." Inuyasha lowered the robe enough so that his back was uncovered, but his ass and "privet reigon" were covered.

"Now lay back down."

Inuyasha did as he was told and Kagome began to cover his back in band aids. After about five minutes, Kagome was all done.

"There, now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" She said as Inuyasha pulled his robe back on.

"Well...it was bad when you were popping them."

"I could tell when you were screaming so loud that the people all the way back in America probably heard you."

"Nuh uh."

* * *

Back in America, Sarah and Kari were looking at some shoes when Kari got a weird look on her face.

"Kari?" Sarah asked. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know why, but I have the strangest feeling someone all the way over in Japan is talking about us." Kari said.

"You DEFINATELY need some more coffee."

* * *

Hehehe...Inuyasha screamed so loud that some girl in America heard him. Anyway, please send nice reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

The next day, school was reopened.

Inuyasha was saddened by this for he stayed up the whole night and nobody told him there was gonna be school in the morning. Well...he found out when Sesshomaru knocked on the bathroom door around breakfast time while Inuyasha was taking a shower and said he had ten minutes before they had to go to school.

"I wanna go to bed!" Inuyasha complained as he walked by his brother's side, leaning his head on Sesshomaru's shoulder and keeping his eyes closed.

"Then you shouldn't have stayed up all night." Sesshomaru said. "Stop, we're at the corner."

Inuyasha obeyed when he felt Sesshomaru stop moving.

"There are too many corners..." Inuyasha began to slide down his brother's side until he was laying on the ground, very close to falling asleep.

"For the love of God, Inuyasha, don't fall asleep right here."

Too late. Inuyasha was already asleep, snoring slightly. He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's leg and rubbed his face into his pants leg.

Sigh. "Here we go." Sesshomaru pried Inuyasha's arm off of him and picked him up, then continued on his way to school when it was safe to cross the street. "I swear, little brother, if you drool on my new leather jacket, I'm gonna kill you."

* * *

"I see Mr. Inuyasha is gonna be late for school again." The teacher said after taking attendance.

The door was suddenly kicked open and Sesshomaru walked in, carrying his brother in his arms.

"_Now _what happened to him?"

Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha in his seat. "Nothing. He just couldn't stay awake on the way to school. Later." After saying that, he left the room.

"I'm quite surprised to see Mr. Inuyasha on time."

RING!

Inuyasha instantly sat up in his seat, a look of fear on his face. "I didn't do it!"

The class started laughing at him.

He sighed with relief when he realized it was just a dream.

"Thank God it was just a dream. Or was it?" Inuyasha looked down at his pants to see if they were still there. They were. "Yup. It was definately a dream."

RING!

"AH!" Inuyasha fell out of his seat, startled by the bell after not hearing it for a couple of days. "Damn...that...bell!"

* * *

"I wish we had a nap time." Koga said, resting his head on his desk.

"I bet Inuyasha does, too." Sesshomaru said, doodling on his paper instead of listening to the teacher.

"Sesshomaru." The teacher said.

"Uh, yes?"

"Repeat what I just said."

"Uh...school is boring, but we have to attend anyway in order to get a start in life and so we don't become an outcast of society."

"Yes, that is exactly what I said. But anyway, since it had nothing to do with Spanish, let's get back to Spanish. Who remembers how to say, 'Hello?'"

Sesshomaru pointed at Koga. "He does."

"Koga, say, 'Hello.' in Spanish"

Koga lifted his head and began to panic. His lack of sleep was messing with his head and making him think of other things. He said the first word that came to mind. "Puta!"

The class began to laugh while the teacher looked POed.

"Koga! You know very well that doesn't mean hello. It means whore!" (A/N: I'm not sure if it actually means whore or if it's even spelled right. I just heard this off of MadTV.)

"Oops."

"To the principal's office!"

"Yes, ma'am." Koga stood up, but afterwards his head went down, chin touching his chest, and began to doze off.

"Uh...I'll help him to the principal's office so he doesn't get hurt." Sesshomaru said, then stood up, grabbed Koga's arm, and dragged him out of the classroom.

* * *

"Are you done yet, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, waiting next to the bathroom stall his friend was in.

"Just a minute!" Inuyasha called, his voice sounding as though he were in pain. "Oh, God! Here we go!"

Very loud farting came from Inuyasha's stall and a loud splash was heard.

Miroku's eyes went wide at the sounds and he frowned at the smell.

Inuyasha opened the stall door and staggered out.

"Uh...Inuyasha." Miroku said, rooting through his backpack for something. "You forgot to flush."

"No, I didn't. It's just to big to go down." Inuyasha said, then staggered over to the sinks to wash his hands.

"Found it!" Miroku pulled out a bottle of Febreeze and sprayed it in the stall Inuyasha was just using. Curious, he looked at the toilet and saw a piece of crap so big that it was sticking out of the toilet. "What the hell did you eat!" His eyes werenow about the size of a cooking pot. (A/N: By the way, that Febreeze crap works wonders. I always have to use it everytime I have to use the bathroom right after my dad.)

"I ate Sesshomaru's cooking. Out of the "goodness of his heart" he made my lunch, but I think he did it to torture me. This happens every time I eat his cooking."

"Then why did you eat the lunch he packed you?"

"I missed breakfast and it was either the lunch Sesshomaru made me or the those disgusting sloppy joes. You know that someone would have to be suicidal to eat the sloppy joes here."

"Don't remind me. I still can't go near sloppy joes without fearing they'll attack me like the school's did."

"Miroku, the rat that was living in the sloppy joe attacked you, not the sloppy joe itself."

"That's exactly why I can't go near rats, either."

"Whatever." Inuyasha shook his hands dry. "Come on, Miroku. We better get moving or we'll be late for-"

RING!

"Damn it!" Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and pointed at the bell. "I hate you!"

* * *

"You got four weeks of eight detention!" Kagome whispered. "That's so unfair."

"I know. AND my dad grounded me for starting another student rebellion." Sango whispered back. "God, I hate this class. It's so boring and when we try to talk to each other, Mr. Queer tells us to shut the hell up."

"I'm surprised he hasn't told us to shut the hell up yet."

Sango chuckled. "He's scared of me now. He thinks I'm gonna start yet another student rebellion."

"Well then, I guess we don't have to worry about him telling us to shut the hell up."

"This class is still boring, though."

"I know. Popping pimples on Inuyasha's back is more fun that this."

Sango stood up and nearly shouted, "Gross! That's the most disgusting things I've ever heard, Kagome!"

"Please, sit down, Miss Sheridan." Mr. Queer said, a little bit of fear in his voice.

Sango picked up her math book and stared at him out of the corners of her eyes. "Don't make me use this."

"Eek! Nevermind! You can stand up if you want to! In fact, you can leave if you want to!"

"Nah." Sango placed her book down and sat back down. "I think I'll stay."

"Yes, ma'am. Now where was I?"

"Teach us something fun!"

"Like what, Miss Sheridan?"

"Teach us how God creates people!"

"Uh...Okay then. Uh...Oh, I don't know that!"

"Then teach us how they made The Grudge!"

"Alright then. Uh...Well, let's start with how a movie is made, shall we?"

* * *

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked into Mr. Queer's class, yet again finding him hiding under his desk, only this time he waswearing a dunce cap.

"Mr. Queer, what did Sango do to you?" Inuyasha asked, helping Mr. Queer come out from under his desk.

"She made me teach the class how The Grudge was made, then she put this dunce cap on my head!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"God, you're such a pussy."

"Hey! You'd be scared of her too if she started a student rebellion in your classroom."

"Mr. Queer, you're letting this go way over your head. Sango can't do anything to you because she's just a student and you're a teacher."

"My God, you're right! I can't let that little whore get away with this!" Mr. Queer stood up and knocked the dunce cap off of his head. "I'm going to report this to the principal!"

"Good for you, Mr. Queer." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

The thirteenth and final chapter. I'm just kidding. This isn't the final chapter. You actually thought I was serious, didn't you! Anyway, keep the reviews coming. I noticed I now have 66 reviews. I hope I get up to 100. If I do, I'll be sure to thank all of you in my prayers.


	14. Chapter 14

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed as he and Inuyasha walked home from school, wishing his little brother would stop singing the Mr. Chaos version of Figaro and dancing like Mr. Chaos. (A/N: It's fun to dance like Mr. Chaos and sing his version of Figaro!)

"Fi-ga-ro!" Inuyasha sang as everybody on the block watched him and gave him strange looks. "Fi-ga-ro! Fi-ga-ro!"

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru yelled, turning to face his brother. "If you don't stop singing Figaro, I am going to KILL you!"

"Fine."

Sesshomaru turned around and continued walking, sighing with relief. "Thank you."

"I'll just sing something else." And he did.

For the next ten minutes, Inuyasha sang the Party Bee song while Sesshomaru kept telling curious people that he never saw "that guy" in his entire life.

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop singing, I'm gonna throw myself into moving traffic!" Sesshomaru stood on the edge of the sidewalk and prepared to leap, showing Inuyasha he was serious.

Inuyasha instantly stopped singing and tackled his brother down. "For the love of God, Sesshomaru, don't do that! I'll be all alone! Actually, now that I think about it, throw yourself into the road." He got off Sesshomaru.

"Very funny. Now help me up!"

"You'e not the boss of me, but I'll help you up anyway." Inuyasha helped Sesshomaru up. "There. Happy now?"

"Not really."

A couple of seconds went by without a word from either brother.

Inuyasha broke the silence. "I'm bored."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"I've got a brilliant idea! Let's paint the town red!"

"Alright! I know some great paint that never washes off. In fact, that's why the principal had to sell his car."

"So YOU'RE the one who spray painted _I'm gay and proud of it!_ on Mr. Miner's car."

"Actually, Koga wrote that. I wrote the thing next to it."

"Oh, so you 're the who wrote _I have sex with the vending machines before anybody comes to school_ on Mr. Miner's car, right?'

"Right. You know, that's true. I saw him have sex with one of the vending machines."

"When!" Inuyasha voice sounded scared.

"This morning."

"Oh, my God! I got a soda from one of the vending mchaines! Which one was it!"

"The one next to the office."

"OH, MY GOD! I got a soda from the vending machine next to the office!" Inuyasha bent over and began to gag.

* * *

RING! RING!

"I'm coming!" Mr. McNeil yelled at the phone, then answered it. "Hello? Yeah, he's here. Hold on. KOGA! PHONE FOR YOU!"

"I'LL BE RIGHT DOWN!" Koga yelled from the upstairs bathroom.

"He'll be right down."

Koga walked into the room, all wet and buck naked, and took the phone from his father. (A/N: I don't know about you, but I'd love to see Koga naked.)

"Put some clothes on, boy! The curtains are open, for the love of God!"

"It's the curtains' problem, not mine! Hello?"

"Hey, Koga!" It was Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you want, mutt face!"

"Me and Sesshomaru are gonna paint the town blue! What's that? Oh, I mean red. You wanna come with us?"

"Hell yeah!"

"It's gonna be awesome! We're gonna drink! We're gonna drive! We're gonna drink while driving!"

"No, we're not!" Sesshomaru was heard in the background.

"Screw you! No one asked for your opinion!"

"Well, I thought you opposed drinking."

"I used to! Shut the hell up!"

"Screw you!"

"Don't you give me the finger, mister!"

"And don't you moon me in public!"

"I'll get naked in public if I have to!"

"No, you won't!"

Horrible sounds were heard. Most likely a fight was going on.

"Uh...Come meet me at my house when you're done." Koga hung up. "I better get some clothes on."

Something began to pound on the window behind Koga. He turned around and saw all the girls in his neighborhood crowded at the window, taking pictures and beating against the window, obviously trying to break in and kidnap him for...uh...I probably shouldn't say since this is a PG-13 fic, but I'm sure you know where I'm going with this.

Koga ran to the window and drew the curtains shut. He peeked out a few seconds later and saw the girls were leaving.

The doorbell began to ring.

"Hold on a minute!" Koga walked up to the door and opened it.

There stood a cute little Girl Scout, probably around five or six, with a wagon full of Girl Scout cookies.

"What do you want?" Koga asked.

The Girl Scout pointed at his groin. "Mister! I can see your no-no!"

"Then why don't you take a picture. It'll last longer." Koga said sarcastically, leaning against the door frame.

"Okay!" The Girl Scout took out a camera and took a picture of Koga's groin. "Would you like to buy some-"

"NO!" Koga slammed the door in the Girl Scout's face.

Her eyes began to water. "I just wanted you to buy some cookies..." She began to cry.

"Little girl, what's wrong?"

The Girl Scout turned around and saw two boys standing there. Actually, one was standing and the other was on one knee. Both had silver hair, but one who was kneeling had a pair of dogs ears on his head. I'm sure you know it's obviously Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"That mean man wouldn't buy my cookies!"

"You're a Girl Scout, right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah."

"Then get the hell out of here! I kill Girl Scouts and eat them for breakfast, lunch, brunch, and dinner!"

"Idiot, brunch comes before lunch, not after." Sesshomaru said.

"Shut the hell up! I know what I'm doing! Now where was I? Oh yeah. Boo!"

"AH!" The Girl Scout ran away as fast as her tiny little legs could carry her.

"Run, bitch! RUN!" Miroku called from very far away.

"How does he know she's running?" Sesshomaru asked

"Maybe just a coincidence." Inuyasha said, then rang the door bell really fast. "Koga! Open up, damn you!"

"I'm coming!" Koga yelled.

The door opened and Koga stood there, still naked and all wet.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide while Sesshomaru looked away.

"Uh...Koga, I think you forgot to get dressed." Inuyasha said, a little bit of shyness in his voice.

"No, I didn't. There's just no time to get dressed. Now let's go!" Koga, for no reason, began to skip down the sidewalk.

Everybody who was outside stared at the sight. Mothers covered their children's eyes while their children covered their pets' eyes.

Sesshomaru quickly put his hands over Inuyasha's eyes. "Koga! Cover up! My little brother is seeing a part of you he shouldn't be seeing!"

Inuyasha tried to get Sesshomaru's hands off his eyes. "I've seen worse!"

"Like what?"

"Your face!"

"Okay! That's it! It's on!" Sesshomaru took his hands off of his little brother's eyes and tackled him to the ground, grabbing Inuyasha's hair and wrapping it around his neck in an attempt to strangle him.

"Koga! Inuyasha! Sesshomaru!"

The three boys stopped what they were doing and looked up. Kagome was standing there, looking totally POed.

"You boys are in BIG trouble!" She said.

"But-" The boys said, but were cut off by Kagome.

"No buts! Get in the house right now!"

"But-"

"RIGHT...NOW."

"Yes, ma'am."

Sesshomaru got off of Inuyasha and helped his brother up while Koga went back inside, dragging his feet with his head down.

After making Koga put on a towel, sitting the boys on the couch, and scolding them for a while, Kagome scolded them some more.

She shook her finger at them. "And if I even see you guys doing something like this again, I'm gonna call DMX!"

"What's DMX gonna do?" Inuyasha asked.

"He's gonna kick your asses!"

"You don't even know DMX."

"Uh...I'll call the school! They'll know what to do with you."

"Not the school!" The boys cried.

"Yes, the school. But for now, I'm gonna punish you by making you stay right here until tomorrow morning."

"Aw!"

"Wait a minute. Don't you have to go home, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have time."

"I hate you!" Inuyasha pouted out his lower lip, trying to look cute.

"Suck in that lip, boy! I'm not doing this to be mean, I'm just doing it because I love each and every one of you."

"Let me guess. You're having your little time of the month, correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How'd you know?"

"Because you're acting way out of character."

"Screw you!" Kagome glared at them. "One more word out of any of you and I won't let you take a bathroom break or a snack break."

The boys instantly shut up and remained on the couch, trying their hardest to hold it in throughout the night.

* * *

No comment...


	15. Chapter 15

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

Happy April Fool's Day, everyone!

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

At about 5:47 AM, Kohaku ran into Sango's room, a big smile on his face, "Sango! Sango, it's snowing! Wake up!"

The lump underneath the covers stirred a little bit and a muffled "Huh?" came from it.

"It's snowing, Sango! There's no snow!"

Sango instantly sat up and threw the covers off her head. "Are you serious!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!" Sango jumped out of bed and began to dance around the room. "No school! No school! No-" She tripped over a pair of pants. "Whoa!" She reached out and grabbed the closest thing in her reach, hoping it would stop her fall, but it didn't.

"Are you okay, Sango?"

"Just peachy." She said in a grumpy voice. She looked at what was in her hand that she tried to stop her fall with. It was the calendar and according to it, it was April Fool's Day. "Hey! You tricked me!"

"Aprils Fools! You should've seen how stupid you looked!"

"Oh, I'm gonna get you, you little brat!"

Kohaku quickly ran out of Sango's room before she had the chance to get up and kick his ass.

* * *

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Sesshomaru said, kneeling on the floor next to his brother's bed, resting his chin on it.

"What?" Inuyasha asked groggily, turning over to look at Sesshomaru.

"Guess what?'

"What?"

"There's a spider in your bed!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Inuyasha jumped out of bed and ran to the safety of his closet, slamming the door shut.

"April Fools!"

"What!" Inuyasha came out of the closet.

"Oh, my God."

"What?"

"You came out of the closet! I can't believe my own brother is a queer!"

"Shut the hell up!"

* * *

"Must not be late! Must not be late!" Kagome panted as she ran into the school, praying to God she wouldn't get to homeroom late. "I hope I don't fall for anyone's pranks today."

"Kagome!"

"Huh?" She stopped running and turned around to see who called out to her. It was Inuyasha, apparently very happy to see her. "Hi, Inuyasha."

He walked up to her and gave her a big hug. "The one person I know who wouldn't play a horrible prank on me!"

"Are you feeling okay, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha let go of Kagome. "Hell no! Sesshomaru told me there was a spider in my bed!"

"God, you're gullible."

"Am not!"

"There's a spider on your head!"

"OH, MY GOD!" Inuyasha began banging his head into the lockers until his screams faded and he passed out.

"Wow." Kagome stared at the large hole in the lockers.

Inuyasha sat up. "April Fools!"

"How dare you, Inuyasha!"

RING!

"Oh, crap!" The both cried.

* * *

"Hello, everyone." Mrs. Butthead said.

"Hello, Mrs. Butthead." Everyone said in the usual monotone voice.

"Today we'll be painting pictures based on the movie Saw."

"Ew!"

"April Fools! Today we're really gonna be making sculptures of Mr. Miner naked."

"Ew!" Everyone waited for Mrs. Butthead to say "April Fools!", but she didn't.

"Great joke, Mrs. Butthead." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not joking."

Inuyasha gulped as Mr. Miner walked into the room, wearing just a robe.

"My wife says the moles on my ass are sexy!" He said as he slowly began to take off his robe.

Everyone screamed and ran out of the classroom.

* * *

"Yay! It's lunch time!" Miroku cried as he ran into the cafeteria, his arms in the air. "At this rate, maybe I won't get pranked!"

If Miroku had looked up, he would've seen two pairs of chocolate colored eyes staring down at him through the now open vent.

"You ready, Kagome?"

"Sure am, Sango."

Just as Miroku ran underneath the two a second time, Sango and Kagome dropped a whole bunch of water balloons onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Miroku cried as he slipped on the smelly brown liquid that was inside the balloons.

Sango grabbed more balloons "He's down! Get him!"

The two girls began to through down more water balloons until Miroku was covered from head to toe in the brown stuff.

Miroku wiped some of the stuff off his face and looked at it. "What the hell!"

"APRIL FOOLS!" Sango and Kagome laughed out.

"I'm filthy!"

Inuyasha walked over to him. "I know you are, you perverted asshole." He held his hand out.

"Thanks, Inuyasha." Miroku gladly accepted the hand, but as he stood, he slipped and brought Inuyasha down with him.

"Gross! Now I'M covered in this crap!"

"Sorry. Hey, Sango! Kagome! What the hell is this crap!"

"Diarrhea!" The two girls began to laugh again.

"OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha and Miroku scrambled out of the cafeteria, hoping they'd make it to the bathroom without someone noticing.

Sadly, the whole school saw it. Well, all except the people who were absent, but they'd get word of it from their friends by the end of the day.

Sesshomaru placed his hands over his face and shook his head. "Why, Inuyasha? Why'd you have to be MY brother?"

"Half brother, actually." Koga said.

"Shut the hell up! You know what I mean!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone yelled out suddenly.

Everyone grabbed the nearest food they could find and began hurling it at people.

"You're mine, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned around to see who it was that had called out to him. It was Naraku, holding a sloppy joe in his hand.

Sesshomaru gasped. "Naraku!"

"That's right..."

"I thought you died."

"Where the hell did you hear that?'

"From the bathroom wall! It never lies! Well, except for that one time it said Mr. Queer was straight."

"Ready to die?"

"Oh what? Are you gonna kill me with that sloppy joe?"

"This isn't any sloppy joe. It's a sloppy joe...made by the lunch ladies!"

"Naraku, you wouldn't! Would you?"

"Watch me." Naraku threw the sloppy joe and suddenly everything when into slow motion.

Sesshomaru leaned back Matrix style and the sloppy joe missed him...and hit Koga in the chest.

"Crap! I missed!" Naraku glared at Sesshomaru. "Next time you won't be so lucky as to have your friend bite the bullet for you."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru turned around and saw Koga lying on the floor and a big sloppy joe mess on his shirt. "Koga!"

"If he dies, blame yourself." With that said, Naraku left, but got knocked down by a hard ass bread stick just as he reached the door.

"Koga!" Sesshomaru knelt down next to Koga. "Koga? Can you hear me?"

Koga opened his eyes. "Duh! Of course I can!"

"This is bad. You got hit by a deadly sloppy joe and I don't know what to do!"

"Call 911."

"Right." Sesshomaru got out his cell phone, but paused when he was about to dial the number. "Uh, Koga?"

"What?"

"What's the number?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know! _I'm _the wounded guy!"

"I'll go get Kagome. She has a solution to every problem." Sesshomaru got up and ran into the battlefield. "KAGOME!"

Inuyasha and Miroku came back in, all squeaky clean.

"I HATE Kagome right about now." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru ran past the two, nearly knocking Miroku down, screaming, "KAGOME!"

"Watch where you're going, Sesshomaru! What's his problem?"

Sesshomaru turned around and ran back over to Inuyasha and Miroku. He grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders. "Inuyasha! Do you know where Kagome is!"

"Yeah, she's stuck in the vent with Sango."

"Huh?" He looked up and sure enough, he saw the open vent and saw the two girls squirming around, trying to get free, their cries for help nearly drowned out by the sounds of the food fight. "Damn it!"

"Why do you need to see Kagome?"

"Koga got hit by a sloppy joe!"

"So?"

"The _cafeteria's _sloppy joe."

"Oh, my God!"

"Can you help him?"

"I can't even take care of myself when I get a paper cut, you moron!"

"In that case." Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha and began to run again. "HELP! I NEED HELP, DAMN IT!"

Mr. Miner ran into the cafeteria. "HOLD IT!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"WHO STARTED THIS!"

Everyone looked at one another, then shrugged.

"Well, since no one knows, I won't have to punish anyone."

"WHOO!" Everyone danced around happily.

"April Fools! Inuyasha! Sesshomaru! Koga! Sango! Naraku! Get over here right now!"

Only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru came up to Mr. Miner.

"Where's Sango, Koga, and Naraku?"

"Koga's dying from being hit by one of the school's sloppy joes, Sango's stuck in the vent with Kagome, and Naraku left after he hit Koga with one of the school's sloppy joes." Inuyasha said.

Mr. Miner waited for Inuyasha to say "April Fools!", but the expression on his face said it all. He was serious.

"Naraku hit Koga with one of the school's sloppy joes! That's attempted murder! Forget the food fight! We need to get him to a hospital!"

Naraku came back into the cafeteria.

"NARAKU! YOU TRIED TO KILL KOGA!"

Naraku smirked. "Alright, Koga, you can get up now."

Koga stood up and wiped some of the mess off his shirt.

"You're alive!" Sesshomaru looked stunned and at the same time embarrassed.

"Of course I'm alive." Koga said. "The sloppy joe thing was just a set up. April Fools!"

"You mean I got all worried about you for nothing! You asshole!" Sesshomaru tackled Koga to the ground and began choking him.

"No fighting in school!" Mr. Miner yelled.

Sesshomaru got off of Koga. "Remind me to kill you later."

"Koga, Naraku, because of that horrible prank, I'm gonna give you both two weeks of detention and since I still have no idea who started the food fight, I'm gonna assume it was you two and give you an extra two weeks."

Koga and Naraku groaned.

RING!

"EVERYBODY GET TO CLASS BEFORE I KILL YOU ALL!" Mr. Miner yelled.

Everyone ran out of the cafeteria as fast as they could, occasionally slipping on something.

* * *

"You okay, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked as he and his brother walked home.

"Just fine." Sesshomaru replied, not even bothering to look at his brother's concerned expression.

"I know it hurts when a friend betrays you, but I don't think Koga meant to hurt you. I mean, he said sorry every time he saw you the rest of the day."

"What do you know?"

"I know you have a split end."

"Where!" Sesshomaru grabbed the end of his long hair and looked at it.

"April Fools!"

"Why you little!"

"Oh crap!" Inuyasha ran for his ass with Sesshomaru very close behind.

* * *

I now have 100 reviews! I'm so happy I'm about to cry. As I said in an earlier chapter, I will thank all of you in my prayers. What the hell. I'll thank all of you right now. THANK YOU! Oh, and I have an important message for greenJEMS. DMX is a rapper and I watch a lot of things. Remember, it's not what you watch, it's what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

Kagome sat in the living room, doing her homework. "This is so totally boring. I wish Inuyasha was here."

A knock came from the door.

"Kagome! It's me, Inuyasha! Let me in, damn you!"

"Alright! My wish came true! I wonder...I wish Inuyasha was naked!"

"Open the door, damn it!"

"Door's open!"

Inuyasha walked in, but Kagome was saddened by what she saw. He was still fully clothed.

_'What a cruel trick, Lord.' _Kagome smiled. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was alonely. Sesshomaru left about a day ago and I have no idea where he went."

"Have you called the police?"

"Hell no! I was too busy watching Mew Mew Power."

"I should've known."

"So...what cha doin'?"

"Homework."

"Wanna take a break and play with me?"

"No."

"Why!"

"I'm almost done."

"Aw!" Inuyasha plopped down on the floor.

* * *

"God, this is fun!" Sesshomaru yelled as he rode his motorcycle down the highway dangerously fast with the cops chasing after him. "Whoo hoo!" He popped a wheelie, then started driving on the wrong side of the road.

"Stop, you punk!" One of the cops yelled, holding his gun out the window. "Stop or I'll shoot!"

"Make me, ass wipe!" Sesshomaru flicked the cops off and went even faster.

He had planned this little adventure after Inuyasha dared him to do something that would get him on Cops. If he was lucky enough to have them filming him right now, he'd get 100 bucks from Inuyasha either when the episode aired or when he got home.

For this _special occasion_, he bought a new outfit: A sleeveless gray shirt, fingerless black gloves, spiked bracelets, black jeans, black motorcycle boots, and to top it all off, his favorite pair of sunglasses.

"Stop, damn it!" The cop yelled

"If you want me to stop, then make me!"

* * *

"Can you PLEASE take a break?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome placed her pencil down. "Fine. I'll take a stupid break!"

"Yay! Can we watch Cops?"

"Sure."

"Yay!" Inuyasha jumped onto the couch, grabbed the remote, turned the TV on, and flicked to the channel Cops was on.

"This episode of Cops is actually happening right now. Hopefully no one will get hurt." The announcer dude said on TV.

The footage began to play.

"It seems some punk on a motorcycle is going about 128 miles over the speed limit. I'm utterly amazed that no one hasbeen injuredyet." Some other announcer dude said.

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at the TV.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Is that...Sesshomaru?"

"I can't believe it! He actually got on Cops!"

"Stop!" A cop yelled. "This time I swear I'm gonna shoot!"

"I'd just LOVE to see you try!" Sesshomaru yelled back at the cop.

"Okay, that's it!" The cop aimed his gun at the motorcycle the best he could and fired. The bullet missed its target and hit a tire on one of the other police cars. "Damn!"

"God, he shoots like my mom." The announcer dude said.

"Those cops better not hit my brother!" Inuyasha said, clenching his fists.

"You can't catch me!" Sesshomaru yelled, making his motorccle go up to its limits by now.

"God, please help guide this bullet to the motorcycle." The cop said, then fired his gun again. This time the bullet managed to hit the back wheel of the motorcycle.

"OH, MY GOD!" Sesshomaru cried as his motorcycle swerved off the road and into a ditch.

The cop cars abruptly stopped and the cops got out, their guns at the ready.

"You'll never take me alive!" Sesshomaru made a break for it, running as fast as he could.

The cops followed him, shootingat himevery once in a while, but missed every time.

"I looks like he's heading for town." The announcer dude said. "Now he's heading down some street. Now he's running into someone's house."

"He went back home! Oh, my God." Inuyasha said, shaking his head.

"If I were Sesshomaru, I would've went to someone else's house." Kagome said.

"Now's he's leaving the house." The announcer dude said. "Okay, now he's running down another street and another and another and another."

"Oh, my God. He's coming here!" Kagome cried. She glanced at the door and saw it was unlocked. "Oh, crap!" She ran to the door and tried to lock it, but for some reason it refused to lock.

"Kagome, he's at the door and he's gonna kick it open! Get back!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome backed away from the door as it was kicked open, then quickly closed and locked by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, you're on Cops!" Kagome said.

"I am?" Sesshomaru asked. He walked over to the TV and looked at the screen. Kagome's house was on TV. "Alright! I'm on Cops! You own me 100 bucks, Inuyasha."

"Damn it!" Inuyasha stomped his foot down in anger.

"Could you please tell the police I only went way over the speed limit just to get on Cops?"

"Oh, fine. But it'll cost you." Inuyasha walked over to the door, kicked it down, and walked outside.

"It's some guy! Shoot him!" One of the cops cried.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" Inuyasha put his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I'm unarmed."

"He's unarmed! Shoot him! Oh, nevermind. Unarmed is good. What does that punk want? Money? Girls? Porn? Girls holding money in one hand and porn in the other?"

"No! He only went way over the speed limit just to be on Cops!"

"Really? Oh, not this again. People have been trying that stunt ever since that guy with the wolf tail got away on a tricycle. Come on, boys. Let's move it."

The cops left, upset that they weren't gonna arrest Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ran outside gave Inuyasha a big hug. "Thank you, little brother! How can I repay you?"

"Let me keep my money."

Sesshomaru let go of his little brother. "What?"

"You heard me! Let me keep my money or I'll get those cops back over here and tell them you tried to rape Kagome."

"Damn...Oh, alright. You can keep your stupid money, but you're gonna help me find and fix my motorcycle or I'll kick your ass!"

Inuyasha gulped. "Yes, sir."

* * *

Again I have no comment.


	17. Chapter 17

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

RING!

"Yay!" Everyone cried as they ran out of the school.

"I'm free!" Inuyasha got down on his knees and began to sing. "It's the weekend! It's the weekend! Gonna get drunk! Gonna get laid!"

"No, you're not." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the ear and pulled him up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! That hurts!"

"It's not my fault you have sensitive doggie ears."

"Yes, it is!"

"How is it my fault?"

"I don't know, but I know it is."

"Screw you, Inuyasha."

"Weekend!" Miroku yelled as he ran out of the school, then tripped over his own feet and fell down the stairs. "Oh, my God!"

"Ha ha!" Sango pointed and laughed at Miroku. "Stupid lecher."

Miroku landed at the bottom of the stairs with a grunt. "God, that hurt."

"Don't tell it to God, tell it to the stairs." Sango walked down the stairs and squatted on the ground next to Miroku. "Are you alright?"

"No. Let me grope your ass. I'll feel better if I do."

"No way!" Sango stood up. "Just for that, you don't get a ride home."

"Aw!"

"Come on, Inuyasha." Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha by one of his ears.

"Kagome! Please stop! It hurts worse than a boo boo!" Inuyasha cried, praying to God that Kagome would let go soon.

"Oh fine." Kagome let go of his ear and watched him rub it to get the feeling back in it.

"And to think I was gonna ask you on a date tonight!"

"I'll accept if it makes you feel better."

"Hell yeah!"

"What time will you come pick me up?"

"Uh...at six."

"Great! I'll see you at six then." Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek and walked away, a big smile on her face.

Inuyasha placed a hand to his cheek. "She kissed me. YES! KAGOME KISSED ME!"

Koga, upon hearing this, did a running jump and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. "I told you not to kiss MY Kagome!"

"She's not yours! She's mine! And besides, _she_ kissed _me_."

"Well, she'll be mine and leave you outside in the rain."

"Kagome would never do that! Well, there was that one time she locked me out of my own house while it was raining cuz this movie scared me into thinking that when it rains, a monster waits for you to go outside and kill you."

"Okay..." Koga got off Inuyasha. "But remember this, Inuyasha. Kagome is mine."

"Not even in your dreams, you ass."

"Shut up!" Koga kicked Inuyasha in the shin before leaving.

* * *

Sota walked into Kagome's room, noticing she was frantically searching for something to wear. "Something wrong, sis?"

"I can't find anything to wear for my date with Inuyasha! I can't even find some good shoes!" Kagome cried.

"Then go out and buy something."

"I can't! You know that once I start shopping, I can't stop until the stores close!"

"Then borrow something from Mom's closet!"

"Ew! No way!"

"Then borrow something from Sango!"

"No! Inuyasha told me when I borrow something from Sango, he feels like he's with Sango!"

"Then just pick something!"

"Oh, you're no help, but I'll do it anyway."

Kagome grabbed the closest clothes she could find: A red blouse, a purple skirt, and a pair of black sneakers.

"I better leave now." Sota said, closing to door behind him.

* * *

"Uh...Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru whispered, looking down at his little brother sleeping on the couch. "Inuyasha?" He shook his shoulder gently. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha cracked an eye open. "What?" He asked, his voice half groggy, half whining.

"You have a date tonight, remember?"

"Yeah. So?"

"It's almost six."

"What!" Inuyasha sat up and looked over at the grandfather clock. The time was 5:51. "Oh, my God! I've gotta get ready!" He jumped up, but instead of getting ready, he panicked.

"Inuyasha! You already got ready! Remember?"

"I did?" Inuyasha looked down and saw he was wearing what he had planned to wear: Some blue jeans, a sleeveless black shirt, a blue denim jacket, and black and white sneakers. "Oh, I did."

Sesshomaru took notice that Inuyasha had his hair tied back when he turned around as he was stretching.

"You...have your hair tied back?"

"Yeah. Kagome always wanted to see me with my hair tied back." Inuyasha grabbed his house key and headed for the door. "I'll see ya later, Sesshomaru."

"Wait a minute. Take this with you." Sesshomaru tossed something at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha turned around and grabbed what was hurled at him. It was a digital camera. "What's this for?"

"So Kagome can take a picture of you when you do something stupid."

"Screw you!" Inuyasha shoved the camera into one of his pockets and left.

* * *

Kagome walked into the living room, striking a pose a model would make. "Well, how do I look?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked up from her magazine. "You look so adorable, honey!"

Kagome eyes widened. "Adorable! I don't wanna look _adorable_. I wanna look _sexy_."

"Well, then...you look...sexy."

"That's better."

Someone started knocking on the door.

"Oh, it's Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the mirror to do a final check on her outfit and her hair. Satisfied at her reflection, she walked over to the door and opened it up.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Ready to go?"

"Sure am." Kagome waved goodbye to her mother. "Bye, Mom! I'll see you when I get back!"

Mrs. Higurashi waved back. "Bye, Kagome! Have fun! If you don't come back by ten, I'm gonna call the police and make you take a pregnancy test!"

"Uh...okay, Mom!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's sleeve and began to tug her outside. "Come on, Kagome! The night is slowly dying with each second you waste talking to your mom!"

"Alright! Just let go of my sleeve!"

* * *

"I wonder where he is..." Sesshomaru asked himself as he sat on the roof of his house. "He better get here soon cuz my ass is getting numb. In fact, if I were F-ed in the A, I wouldn't feel a thing."

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked down and sighed happily when he saw Koga standing on the front lawn. "About time you got here."

"Look, if you want me to say I'm sorry again, I'm not gonna say it!"

"That's okay. I forgive you."

"Why'd you want me to come here with my binoculars?"

"Inuyasha is currently on a date with Kagome and I understand you are VERY pissed off about it."

"Pissed as hell!"

"Well, I was planning on doing _stuff_ and I thought you might wanna come."

"So we're gonna sabotage their date?"

"Duh!"

"Alright!"

"But I have no idea where they are."

"Damn it!"

"Uh...wanna go to the park?"

"Hell yeah! Get your ass down here, Rapunzel! We have a park to go to!"

"My name's not Rapunzel, damn it! It's Sesshomaru!"

"I thought it was Fluffy."

"I swear...If you say Fluffy one more time, I'll-"

"Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy! Fluffy!"

"That's it!" Sesshomaru jumped off the roof and landed on his feet in front of Koga.

Koga screamed and ran away, praying to God that Sesshomaru would fall and break his leg.

* * *

"Here we are!" Inuyasha said as he and Kagome reached their destination.

Kagome stared at their surroundings. "The park?"

"Of course, the park! Where did you think I was gonna take you? Someplace fancy?"

"Well...yeah."

"Well, I can't afford it right now so deal with it! Besides, being in the park can be more fun than some fancy ass place."

Sigh. "If you say so."

Inuyasha gave a sly smile. "Hey, Kagome."

"What?"

He touched her shoulder and ran off, yelling out, "Tag! You're it!"

Kagome ran after him. "I'm gonna get you!"

What the two didn't know is that WAY up in a nearby tree, they were being watched...

"Do you see what I see!" Koga exclaimed, looking through his binoculars...which still had its strap around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Too...tight!" Sesshomaru chocked out, trying his hardest to stop the death choke the strap was causing.

"Oh, sorry." Koga let go of the binoculars and watched as Sesshomaru took deep breaths.

"Anyway, do you see what I see!"

"You moron! I could've died! Don't you care!"

"No." Koga looked back at the couple. "I'm more concerned about Kagome."

"Well, I may be a dog demon, but that's no excuse!"

"Screw you!"

"Shut up or I'll knock you out of this freakin' tree!"

Koga gulped and looked down at the ground, which was about 25 feet below.

"I'm gonna get you!" Kagome cried happily as she caught up with Inuyasha.

"No, you're not!" Inuyasha yelled back at her. He stopped running when he felt a slap on the back.

"You're it!"

Inuyasha turned around and ran after Kagome, easily catching up with his speed. "Got cha!" Inuyasha tackled her and they rolled downhill.

"Oh, my god! He's raping Kagome!" Koga said, then furrowed his brows in anger.

Finally, the two stopped rolling, ending up with Inuyasha on top of Kagome.

"Help! Inuyasha's raping me!" Kagome cried out.

"Screw you." Inuyasha said.

"Uh...Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Why'd you being me out here for our date?"

"Oh, no reason. Just to have a little..._fun_."

"_Fun_? What kind of _fun_?"

"Like you don't know."

Koga began to panic a little. "Oh, my God! They're about to kiss! I can feel it!"

Sesshomaru held up a camera. "Glad I brought this puppy." He turned it on and pointed it at the soon-to-be-love-scene. "Come on, you two. Work it!"

Inuyasha slowly brought his lips down to Kagome's until he felt her lips against his.

Koga's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He silently mouthed out, "They're kissing!" while Sesshomaru chuckled and made the camera zoom in on Inuyasha and Kagome's faces.

"I always knew you had it in you, little brother." Sesshomaru said to himself. "Well...no, I didn't, but you didn't think I could learn how to ride a motorcycle, so I guess we're even. Wow! I can see tongue!"

"Give me that thing!" Koga grabbed the camera from Sesshomaru and looked through it. He indeed saw tongue. "That bastard!"

Inuyasha moved his tongue all around Kagome's mouth, not wanting to miss a spot.

Kagome giggled slightly when Inuyasha's tongue rubbed the top of her mouth. She never knew he was such a good a kisser.

_'Must've practiced on his hand.' _She thought, then began to rub her tongue against Inuyasha's.

_'This is freakin' sweet.'_ Inuyasha thought as his tongue licked at Kagome's. _'In fact, this is even better than sneaking into the girls' locker room and watching them undress.'_

Koga's knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists. "That's it! I've had enough! INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha broke his kiss with Kagome and looked up into the tree. "Koga?"

Koga glared at him harshly. "You keep your filthy tongue away from Kagome's mouth, you man whore!"

Inuyasha got off Kagome and glared back at Koga. "Make me, you ass wipe!"

"This is getting good." Sesshomaru said as he moved the camera back and forth from Inuyasha to Koga whenever one of them spoke. "You guys should go on Jerry Springer."

"Shut up, Sesshomaru!" Koga leapt off the branch he was standing on, his fists still clenched.

Clenching his fists, Inuyasha jumped towards Koga when he was close enough to the ground.

Koga punched Inuyasha in the face. "You keep your hands off my Kagome!"

"And you keep your hands off me!" Inuyasha punched Koga in both the eye and the nose at the same time.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as the two began to kick each other. "This is getting serious! I SHOULD send this to Jerry Springer."

Kagome stood up. "Stop it!"

Instantly, the two boys stopped fighting and looked at her.

"Please, stop fighting. Why do you two even fight over me, anyway? Koga, can't you find someone else?"

Koga snorted. "Of course not. You're the only woman for me."

"Well, you're wrong." She walked up to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around one of his. "_Inuyasha _is the only on for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"...Are you really sure?"

"Yes."

"...Are you really really-"

"Just get out of here, Koga!"

"Fine! But when that mutt leaves you after he's gotten what he wants from you, please come crying to me." Koga turned to leave. "Come on, Sesshomaru!"

"No way! I wanna stay and play with the birdies! They like me! Hi, you cute, stupid little birdies." Sesshomaru began to scream. "Bad birdies! Bad! Stop pecking me! Oh, God! Not in the love below! Oh, God!"

Seconds later, Sesshomaru came falling from the tree and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"You okay, Fluffy?" Koga asked.

"Shut up hell up! Yeah, I'm fine." Sesshomaru stood up, wobbling just a little bit.

"Fine then! I'm leaving without you!" He left without another word.

Sesshomaru wearily walked over to his little brother and put his arm around his shoulders to help keep his balance. "I so can't walk on my own." For some reason, his words were slurred as though he were drunk.

Inuyasha put his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders. "Nether can I."

"This isn't good. If I can't walk and you can't walk...then who's gonna help us walk?"

"I can." Kagome walked over to them and they both put their arms around her shoulders. She returned the gesture. "Come on, boys. Let's go to my house."

* * *

"My goodness! What happened to you boys!" Mrs. Higurashi asked as the three walked into the house.

Sesshomaru sat down on the couch. "I fell out of a tree-" He pointed at Inuyasha. "and he got his ass kicked by Koga."

Inuyasha glared at him. "I didn't get my ass kicked! Koga got HIS ass kicked."

"Whatever."

"I'll go get an ice pack." Mrs. Higurashi left the room.

Kagome pushed Inuyasha's bangs out of his eyes. "Aw...poor Inuyasha. He got hurt. My poor poor Puppy-Chan."

One of Inuyasha's eyes began to twitch. "Kagome, I swear if you call me Puppy-Chan one more time..."

"Sorry about that...Puppy-Chan."

"That's it!" Inuyasha poked Kagome in the ribs with his finger. "There. That hurt me more than it hurt you."

"A lot more."

"Kagome, I'm sorry Koga ruined our date."

"That's okay. It sucked anyway. Well, except for the kiss."

"Oh sure! No love for Fluffy!" Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked away from the two.

They ignored him.

Inuyasha's expression grew...proud, for lack of words. "Thanks. I swear tomorrow I'm gonna take you out on a date and it'll be awesome-" He glared at Sesshomaru. "because Sesshomaru won't tell Koga we're on a date."

Sesshomaru drunkenly pointed at Inuyasha. "Screw you!" He passed out afterwards.

"I love you, Puppy-Chan." Kagome kissed a bruise that was starting to form near Inuyasha's jaw.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome. "I love you, too, you sexy whore."

"What the hell did you just call me!"

* * *

Finally! I'm done with this chapter! I was trying my hardest to describe that kiss as best I could, but I'm not really experienced with writing stuff like that. Hope you liked it, anyway.


	18. Chapter 18

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 18

* * *

"I'm going on a date! I'm going on a date!" Inuyasha sang merrily as he and Sesshomaru walked to Kagome's house.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched when he noticed he could still hear Inuyasha through his headphones. He turned the volume up a little bit. _'Why did I agree to accompany him on his date? Why did he even ask me to in the first place?'_

"I'm going on a freakin' sweet date!"

Again, Sesshomaru turned the volume up. _'I swear, I better get something good out of all this or I'm gonna-'_

"Going on a freakin' freakin' sweet date!"

Sesshomaru's eye twitched again as he turned the volume up all the way on his portable CD player. _'If he sings that line ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA-'_

"I'm...going...on...a...DA-"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP SINGING?" Sesshomaru panted heavily afterwards, but stopped when he realized everybody on the block was staring at him. He straightened his position and turned his CD player off. "Sorry."

"God, you must be so embarrassed right now."

"He should. He's the one that created you. Oh, I'm sorry. That was Satan."

"Shut the hell up! You know very well it was Mom and Dad who created me! Besides, you pronounced the name wrong. It's Stan, not Satan."

"Either way, you were created by him. End of story."

"Screw you. Oh! Kagome's house! Come on, Fluffy!" He got behind Sesshomaru and began pushing him in the direction of Kagome's house.

"Inuyasha! Stop pushing me! I can walk by myself!"

"Shut up! For some reason, you're making me nervous!"

Inuyasha kept pushing Sesshomaru until he was pressed against the front door of Kagome's house, but Inuyasha took no notice in it.

"Stop pushing me into the door!" Sesshomaru cried, trying to push himself away from the door.

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Inuyasha stopped pushing Sesshomaru and gave him a nervous smile.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but remembered to save the pounding for later.

"Hi, guys!"

The brothers looked over their shoulders and saw Sota running up to them, holding a box.

"Sota! What's up, little man?" Inuyasha asked, grinning at the boy.

"I'm awesome! I just got a new friend! You wanna see him?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not?"

"Okay!" Sota opened the box. "His name is Kurakasukamaru." (A/N: Hehehe...Kuraka...Uh...Whatever the hell Sota said.)

Inuyasha's eyes went wide when he saw a huge spider taking up half the box, which was a shoe box that once held shoes meant for a really tall guy.

"SPIDER!" Inuyasha kicked the door open and ran inside.

"Gimme that!" Sesshomaru took the box from Sota and ran around the house, looking for Inuyasha. He found him clawing at Kagome's door, trying to get inside. "Oh, Inuyasha..."

His little brother's eyes went really wide when he saw him with the box that contained the spider.

"Prepare to be bitten!" Ever so slowly, he walked over to Inuyasha, tilting the box slightly so his little brother could see the spider.

Inuyasha pounded on the door harder. "KAGOME! HELP!"

Suddenly, the door was opened and Inuyasha happily ran in, slamming the door shut behind him and locking it.

"Kagome...He had a spider...A deadly one..." He panted, leaning against the door.

Kagome shook her head slightly as she went back to brushing her hair. "Inuyasha, it was JUST a spider and if it was deadly, why would it be in my house?"

"Because you're EVIL! You're even worse than the seven deadly sins!"

"You don't even know what they are."

"Sure, I do! They're Doc, Grumpy, Sneezy, Dopey, Bashful, Happy, and Sleepy."

"No, you idiot! They're Envy, Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, and Sloth."

"...No, they're not."

"Then you're a moron."

"...No, I'm not."

"Whatever." Kagome put down her brush. "You ready to go now?"

"Duh! Why else would I be here? But we're not using this door." Inuyasha walked over to the window and opened it after grabbing Kagome by the waist and dragging her with him. "We're jumping out the window. Hang onto me, Kagome."

"What! Are you crazy?"

"No. I just don't wanna face the eviller one with the evil spider."

The door was kicked open and Sesshomaru walked in, still holding the box containing the dreaded spider.

"NO!" Inuyasha jumped right out the window.

Kagome screamed and closed her eyes, thinking they would surely hit the ground and die. Or at least Inuyasha would bang his head and she'd break her leg. After a few seconds, she was certain they should've hit the ground by now. She cautiously opened her eyes and gasped when she found Inuyasha was standing on the ground, holding her up bridal style.

"Wow..." She said. "I never knew you could do that."

"Well, after jumping out the windows at school all the time, you get the hang of it." Inuyasha put her down. "Now, let's get to that zoo!"

"Zoo? You're taking me to the zoo?"

"Uh...Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

"Okay, then. Come on, Sesshomaru! We're leaving now!"

"Coming!" Sesshomaru yelled from the open window.

"Why is he coming with us, anyway?" Kagome asked.

"Cuz he can and he will, now come on!" Inuyasha grabbed her hand and began to run.

* * *

"Zoo! Yay!" Inuyasha cried when they reached the zoo. "Kagome, do you think they have giraffes? If they do, can we go see them? Can we? Can we? Can we?" He looked into Kagome's eyes with a pleading look.

"Oh...I can't resist that face..." She pinched his cheeks lovingly. "Alright."

Inuyasha got out of her grasp and ran in a random direction. "Then hurry up, slow ass!"

"Don't call me slow ass!" She ran after Inuyasha.

"Wait...for...me!" Sesshomaru panted. _'For a little dumbass, he sure can run fast.' _He ran after the two as fast as his burning lungs would allow him.

He finally caught up with them at the cage that had the giraffes inside.

"They're so friggin' big!" Inuyasha said, his eyes wide as though he'd never seen a giraffe before.

Kagome nodded. "I know."

Inuyasha got a sudden idea. He took a chocolate bar out of his pocket, slightly melted, and held it up high. "Hey, giraffes! You wanna chocolate bar?"

One of the giraffes came over and sniffed the chocolate. Giving it an experimental lick, the giraffe made a happy noise and ate the whole thing.

Inuyasha giggled slightly when he felt the giraffe's tongue lick his hand clean. "It tickles!"

"Aw...That's so cute!" Kagome took a digital camera out of her purse and quickly took a picture of the giraffe licking Inuyasha's hand while he was on the verge of laughing his guts out.

"Hey, you stupid giraffe!" Sesshomaru glared at the long necked creature. "You need to learn how to fend for yourself and stop getting others to bring food to you! You may be locked in a cage with no way out, but thats no excuse!"

The giraffe stopped licking Inuyasha's hand and glared at Sesshomaru, then thrust his head out of the cage and hit him, sending him ass first to the ground.

"Uh..." Sesshomaru moaned. "That kinda hurt..."

Inuyasha pointed at his fallen older brother. "Ha ha! Sesshomaru got his ass kicked by a giraffe!"

For the next couple of minutes, it was the same thing: Inuyasha fed the animals, Kagome said how cute it was and took a picture, and Sesshomaru mocked the animals and got knocked to his ass, though it was different with the lions. They clawed his chest and he had to go to the medical clinic near the entrance of the zoo.

Kagome and Inuyasha thought it would be fun if they just left him there, so they left and went to the movies to see The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. (A/N: I know that movie isn't in theaters anymore, but I ran out of ideas. Besides, I like that movie, but so what? You can NEVER be too old to like SpongeBob!)

At the part where Patrick is running with his pants around his ankles while crying and he trips, Inuyasha spit out what he was drinking and started laughing really hard.

Kagome said he just forgot to take his medication when people began to stare.

A three year old girl yelled, "Shut the hell up, asshole!"

Inuyasha immediately stopped laughing and flicked the little girl off.

Sadly, he and Kagome couldn't see the rest of the movie because Inuyasha and the little girl were very close to duking it out in the middle of the aisle.

"Inuyasha, never, and I repeat, NEVER do that AGAIN." Kagome said as she dragged Inuyasha by an ear.

"Ouch! I said I was sorry! Ouch!"

"Now I have to wait until it comes out on DVD!"

"We can catch it again latwr, you know."

"I REALLY don't wanna take that risk anytime soon. I think this date is done."

"But it hasn't even begun!"

"Well, it's best to end it before hell breaks loose."

Kagome continued pulling Inuyasha by his ear until they reached Kagome's house. She let go of his ear and smiled brightly.

"This date may have been short, but I still had fun anyway." She gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek, leaving a pink kiss mark. "I'll see you later, Inuyasha." She happily walked inside and slammed the door shut.

Inuyasha just stood there with his hand on his cheek, grinning ear to ear.

"And God smiled upon Inuyasha Kaye and said, 'You're gonna get laid soon.'" He said as he began walking home. "For some reason I feel like I forgot something. Oh well. I'm sure it wasn't that important."

* * *

"I can't believe they ditched me!" Sesshomaru stomped his foot and headed for the zoo entrance. "When I get home, I'm gonna kill Inuyasha!"

* * *

Another chapter complete! Yay! I don't know why I'm so happy today! I think it's because I've been mooning my older sister all afternoon.


	19. Chapter 19

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

RING!

Mrs. Diarrhea walked into the classroom, carrying s bigbucket of dead frogs. "Hello, class!"

"Hello, Mrs. Diarrhea." The class responded in monotone voices.

"Today we'll be dissecting frogs."

"EW!"

"Shut the hell up! Anyway, we'll be having someone from another class join us today. Come on in, young man."

Sesshomaru walked in, an unpleasant look on his face.

Inuyasha began to wave frantically with a big grin on his face. "Oh! Oh! Sesshomaru! Over here! It's me! Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I know it's you, little brother. What do you think I am, a dumbass like you?"

Mrs. Diarrhea looked at Sesshomaru. "Since your brother's in this class as well, you may sit next to him."

Sigh. "Oh, alright." Sesshomaru sat down next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha raised his hand. "Uh...Mrs. Diarrhea?"

Mrs. Diarrhea raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Mr. Kaye?"

"Where are the frogs? What are we gonna do with just the dissection pans, T pins, probes, and scapels?"

"We're gonna stab each other with them." Miroku said sarcastically.

"We are? Alright!" Inuyasha picked up a probe and Miroku and Sesshomaru hid under their desks.

Mrs. Diarrhea shook her finger at Inuyasha. "Mr. Kaye, put that probe down before you kill somebody!"

"I'm not gonna kill them, I'm just gonna given them tetanus."

"Mr. Kaye, we're not going to stab each other with the insturment. We are going to _dissect_ with them."

"Then where are the frogs?"

Mrs. Diarrhea held up the bucket. "In here."

"Oh."

"Now put downthe probe and sit down!"

"Yes, ma'am." Inuyasha did as he was told.

Miroku and Sesshomaru hesitantly came out from under their desks and got back into their seats.

Mrs. Diarrhea sighed. "Like I was saying, we'll be dissecting today, so put on your goggles and gloves and get into groups of two or three."

Everybody did as they were told while Mrs. Diarrhea passed out the frogs.

"Oh! Let's name our frog, Albert!" Inuyasha picked up his frog and made it look like it was dancing. "A hip, hip...uh, how the hell does that song go again?"

Miroku and Sesshomaru shrugged.

Inuyasha put the frog down on the dissection pan and picked up a T pin. "Alright, Albert, let's just pin you down and then we'll see what you look like on the inside." He slowly moved the T pin down until it was touching one of the frog's, I mean, Albert's legs. For some reason, Inuyasha just couldn't find the heart to push the T pin into Albert's leg. "Oh, I can't do it!"

"Give me that!" Sesshomaru took the T pin from his little brother and was about to push it into Albert's leg when Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"Leave Albert alone! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Inuyasha, Albert is dead! You know, like Sparky."

"You told me Sparky ran away to become a stripper!"

"He did! We found him dead a week later at the strip club. Apparently, he died from money being shoved down his throat."

"So _that's _why the money you brought home that day smelled like road kill."

"God, what a weird dog you had." Miroku said.

Inuyasha laughed a little. "No, Miroku. Sparky wasn't our dog. He was our hamster."

"And to think I thought MY hamster was weird when he swallowed my shoe whole."

"Oh, my God! Mr.Tinkles swallowed your shoe whole?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to come to school with only one shoe today."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked under their desks and saw Miroku was, indeed, wearing a sneaker on one foot and only a sock on the other.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Mrs. Diarrhea yelled at the three boys.

They gulped and replied with a meek, "Yes, ma'am."

Inuyasha looked away as Sesshomaru stuck the T pins into Albert's legs. Sesshomaru laughed as he did this, not because he enjoyed it but because he wanted Inuyasha to feel bad. Miroku patted Inuyasha's back in hopes that he wouldn't start bawling over a dead frog that he only got attached to just because he was the one who named him.

"Alright, Inuyasha. The sticking is done." Sesshomaru held the scalpel out to Inuyasha. "You wanna do the honors and cut open your dear, sweet _Albert's _belly?"

Inuyasha looked at the scalpel, then at Albert, then passed out. Well, he almost passed out, but when he hit his head on the desk behind him, the pain kept him conscious.

Sesshomaru reached a hand down and helped Inuyasha up. "Little brother, are you okay?"

"No. I think I got a concussion or amnesia or something. Definately amnesia. I can't remember anything that happened after Art."

Sesshomaru grinned. "Good. In that case," He held the scalpel out to Inuyasha. "Will you do the honors of cutting open Albert?"

"Who the hell is Albert!"

"The frog."

"Oh. Sure!" Inuyasha took the scalpel from Sesshomaru and cut open Albert's stomach. His eyes went wide when he saw many little..._things_ half the size of a pea moving around. "Ew! Gross! Mrs. Diarrhea! There are things moving around inside our frog!"

"Say what?" Mrs. Diarrhea walked over to their desks and peered into Albert. "Why, Inuyasha, you just discovered the babies a VERY rare breed of frog: The Alabastard Dwarf Frog. These frogs are the only breed that are born frogs instead of tadpoles. They're born very small and when they're adults, they are the size of a cockroach. The frogs we use to dissect love to eat the eggs of an Alabastard Dwarf Frog. You're gonna get a LOT of money off of these little babies whether you decide to sell them or not."

Both Inuyasha's eyes and voice grew teary. "You mean...I'm a daddy...and I get a lot of cash without giving up my babies?"

Mrs. Diarrhea nodded and Inuyasha jumped out of his seat and yelled happily.

"Well, I'll be damned." Miroku said as he stared at the little frogs hopping out of Albert's stomach and all over Inuyasha's desk.

Sesshomaru was grinding his teeth and banging his head into his desk.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha was on the front pageof the newspaper with all his little froggies.

To congratulate him, Inuyasha's friends did whatever Inuyasha wanted to do. Out of anything in the world, Inuyasha chose to go to the park and name his frogs.

Sesshomaru was still pissed, especially as he watched Inuyasha name his frogs while Kagome counted the money. When she got to 3,857, he nearly broke his teeth as he bit down on the bench he was sitting on. When she got to 5,736, he put a dent in the bench as he banged his head into it. When she got to 9,744, he screamed and kicked the bench. When she got to 15,348, he did nothing for he passed out at around 11,686 after he stomped up and down on the bench until he fell off and hit his head on something.

"Poor Sesshomaru." Sango said as she and Miroku watched Sesshomaru, from a safe distant, I might add.

Miroku nodded. "I know. If only he had never offered Inuyasha the chance to cut open Albert. Then maybe he'd be rich. But then again, Inuyasha would be the one throwing a hissy fit in public.

Sesshomaru woke up a few minutes later. He became even more angry when he heard Kagome was still counting the money.

20,086...

20,087...

20,088...

"I...HATE...him..." Sesshomaru said as he glared harshly at the two.

"There's 20,096 bucks here, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha, who was still giving names to all his frogs.

"That's great! Uh, Kagome, what's 20,096 divided by 2?"

Kagome thought for a minute. "Uh...10,048."

"Thanks. Hey, Sesshomaru! I'm giving you half of the money!"

At hearing these words, Sesshomaru quickly ran over to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"You mean you're gonna give me half of allthat money?" He asked, slightly shocked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha quickly divided the cash and gave Sesshomaru his half. "There ya go, Sesshomaru!"

"But...why?"

"Because! If it wasn't for you offering me the scalpel, I never would've became rich."

"Oh, thank you, little brother!" Sesshomaru hugged Inuyasha hard. In fact, he was cutting off the circulation to one half of his body.

"Aw! That is SO sweet!" Kagome said.

* * *

Another chapter done. I hardly even worked a half an hour on this! I freakin' amaze myself.


	20. Chapter 20

**High School Sucks**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that other good crap. Someone else does.

Summary: Inuyasha's life in high school. Story is better than the sucky summary says.

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

RING!

School was over and everyone had left for home. Well, all except for two brothers.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were just walking through the halls and into a few classrooms where they had class.

School was going to end next week and for some reason it saddened the two brothers. Sure, school may be hell, but it can also be sad to leave when the time comes and hell once more when you return.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Believe it or not, I'm actually gonna miss this school."

"Sesshomaru, we're gonna come back in August, remember?" Inuyasha said.

"I know, but it seems like just yesterday it was our first time walking through these halls." (A/N: Don't you ever feel like that sometimes? I feel like it all the time.)

"Remember when I blamed you for all those pranks?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed angrily. "I have NEVER forgotten."

"Yeah, those were some good times."

"This summer's gonna be dull."

"No, it won't. We're going on a road trip."

Sesshomaru perked up. "A road trip? Awesome! Where to?"

"To America! We're gonna hitch hike, get drunk, drive, drink while driving."

"What the hell is up with you and drinking while driving?"

"It sounds like fun!"

"Little brother, you have a lot to learn about alcohol."

"Whatever. Oh! Sesshomaru, here it is!" Inuyasha pointed at the door next to him.

"What's so great about this room?"

Inuyasha opened the door and Sesshomaru saw a familiar desk in the center of the room that had a sign on it that said _Mr. Tortellini_.

"Oh. I see. This is the room where we stole those test answers, right?"

"Cor-rect!" Inuyasha ran up to the desk and started searching through the drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for- Found it!" Inuyasha pulled a PSP out of the drawer he was currently searching through. He began to frown in disgust by the fact that there was grease and God knows what else on the handheld device. "Gross! Someone messed up my PSP!"

"Probably Naraku."

"Naraku! I'm gonna kill him!" Inuyasha began to fake sob. "Ah! I paid over 1,000 bucks for this thing!"

"Really? I only had to pay 190 for mine."

"Oh, that is SO unfair!" Inuyasha shoved the PSP into his backpack and continued searching through the drawers.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "_Now _what are you looking for?"

"Expensive crap I can sell in America."

"Oh."

After Inuyasha took a pager, a couple of cell phones, a notebook and pen covered in bling, and a black T-shirt that had the word _Bling _on it in sparkly gold letters, he and Sesshomaru left the classroom.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru from the corner of his eye. "Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"What are you gonna do when we graduate? Are you gonna leave me like Dad did?"

"...No. No, I won't."

Inuyasha smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want you to."

* * *

RING!

Surprisingly, the teacher walked into homeroom late.

"Oh, my God! The' teacher's late!" Inuyasha cried before running up to the teacher and feeling his forehead. "Are you okay, Mr. Simpson?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Inuyasha." Mr. Simpsom said with tears in his eyes. "It's just that it's the last day of school and I get REALLY depressed."

Inuyasha placed his hands on Mr. Simpson's shoulders. "Well, just remember. In case you need someone, there's always the suicide hotline."

"Not like that! What I mean is I get sad on the last day of school because I won't get to see your smiling faces in my classroom next year unless you fail and no one has ever failed in this school!"

"I'm very surprised by this."

Mr. Simpson suddenly hugged Inuyasha very tightly. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you, Mr. Inuyasha!" He began to sob on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Aw..." The whole class said. A few people were heard sniffling and one blew their nose really loud into someone else's shirt.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha pushed Mr. Simpson away and got in his seat. "I always knew you were gay!"

Mr. Simpson shook his fist. "I'm not gay! In fact, I'm homophobic!"

RING!

The class stampeded out the door and Mr. Simpson cried some more, wishing they would come back just one last time.

* * *

PE was very emotional. Everybody said their goodbyes to each other and almost everybdoy said goodbye to Mr. Cain. The only good thing that happened was the fact they din't have to put on their PE uniforms.

"Oh, Sango!" Kagome cried.

"Oh, Kagome!" Sango cried back.

They both hugged each other, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Kagome said in between sobs.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. Me, too."

Inuyasha walked over to them. "For crying out loud, you both know where you live and we're going on a road trip!"

The crying girls released each other and quickly dried their tears, feeling like idiots for getting all emotional over nothing.

Sesshomaru came over to Inuyasha and hugged him, making sobbing noises yet no tears were present. "I'm gonna miss you, little brother!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Don't make me break my foot off in your ass!"

Even though Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha would NEVER have enough strength to kick his ass, he let go of Inuyasha and stopped his dry sobbing.

Miroku ran over to the group, an excited bounce in his step. "I can't wait for the road trip!"

"Don't you feel sad at all at the fact we're leaveing!" Sango asked, tears in her eyes.

"Uh, Sango, we're coming back in a few months."

"Oh, right. Sorry about that."

RING!

"Oh, crap!" Inuyasha grabbed Sango and Miroku by the collar of their shirts and darted out of the gym.

* * *

As Sesshomaru and Koga walked into Spanish class, the teachers was bawling her eyes out and blowing her nose really loud.

"Are you okay, Senorita Bonita?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm fine." She choked out. "I'm just sad that you wonderful students have to go. Ay, no! I just remember my make up's not waterproof! Es muy mucho mal."

"Huh?"

Koga cupped his over his mouth and leaned close to Sesshomaru's ear. "SHE SAID, 'ES MUY MUCHO MAL!'"

"Ah!" Sesshomaru placed a hand over his ear, then smacked Koga in the back of the head. "I know what she said, you moron! I just didn't know what she meant."

"Oh. Neither do I. Let's go sit down."

The two sat down at their desks as Senorita Bonita fixed her make up.

RING!

Senorita Bonita quickly added a finishing touch and stood up. "Buenas dias, classe."

"Buenas dias, Senorita Bonita." Everyone said in a monotone voice.

"Since I can't teach class due to the fact I will cry, you all get to have recess."

"YAY!" Everyone jumped out the windows and ran to the soccer field outside.

"I can't remember the last time we had recess." Koga said as he walked along side of Sesshomaru.

"The fifth grade." Sesshomaru said solemly.

"What's wrong? Are you upset because I was on Cops again last night and didn't bring you with me?"

"You what! But, no. That's not it. I'm missing this school even more as the periods go by."

"I know. It's really-"

RING!

Koga abruptly turned and looked at the school. "Damn, that was a short class!"

* * *

All throughout the day, everybody said their goodbyes and others cheered and celebrated. In fact, Inuyasha was so happy that he ran thourgh the halls, naked except for a Richard Nixon mask, screaming things like, "I AM the Mamodo King!" and "I AM the Shaman King!" and "I AM the Burger King!" A few lucky people got pictures of Inuyasha as he ran down the halls.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, did the bravest thing a man could ever do: He went into the girls' bathroom. He even brought a camera and took pictures. He even got a few "souvenirs" from the machine in the corner. He had no idea what they were until he came out and Miroku asked him why he had a handful of tampons.

Since he wanted his money back, Sesshomaru went back into the girls' room and tried to shove the tampons back in. He somehow managed to get them back in, but he had a little trouble getting his money back until Kagome walked in and whacked the tampon dispenser with her backpack. All the money came out and Sesshomaru greedily grabbed it all and shoved them into his pockets.

Sango also did something daring: She snuck into the principal's office and sang on the PA. To be honest, she wasn't bad at all. Her fun ended when Koga came in, grabbed the PA microphone thing from her, and farted into it. She was forced to leave since she didn't want to die from the scent of Koga's fart.

Even Kagome did something she wouldn't normally do. When no one was looking, she snuck into the school store and shoved all that she could into her backpack and left, hoping her OVER over stuffed backpack didn't look suspicious.

Other of everybody, Miroku did the most daring thing of them all...with a little help from Koga. He walked out to the parking lot, Koga hot-wired Mr. Miner's car, and Miroku drove it through the school with Koga sitting in the passenger's seat, laughing his ass off.

Then everyone heard the sound they wished would never come.

RING!

The final bell.

A lot of people stampeded out the doors and some out the windows on the first floor, while others sadly walked out of the school.

"School's over!" Inuyasha cried. "Now I get to do something I always wanted to do!" He pulled a chainsaw out of his locker, slammed the locker shut, turned on the chainsaw, and trashed his locker with it. "Yes! It's the Texas Chainsaw Massacre all over again! Only this time, it's the Locker Chainsaw Massacre!"

"Inuyasha! Stop killing that locker!" Mr. Miner yelled.

Inuyasha stopped butchering his locker and turned to Mr. Miner, pointing the chainsaw at him. "You want some of this, foo'!"

"I...Uh...AH!" Mr. Miner ran away, screaming.

"Now that that's done," Inuyasha turned off the chainsaw and shoved it in his backpack. "I have to go meet everyone at the front doors." He happily walked to the front doors to see his friends, his brother, and Koga waiting for him.

"Got everything, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah." Then his expression became sad. "I'm starting to miss this place all over again."

"Yeah. Me, too." Sango said. "But at least the feeling will be gone in a few hours."

"Right. Now...TO FREEDOM!" Inuyasha pointed at the doors.

The group ran out as fast as they could, happy school was finally over for the year.

* * *

That's right. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I did typing it.

11/6/05: Alright, everyone. I'm saying this once and only once so listen up. There IS a sequel! I'm tired of people asking me if there's a sequel when you can just look in my bio and see if there is one. Now, please stop asking me if there's a sequel. It gets REALLY tiring and annoying. Besides, I thought by now everyone would see that there is one. Now that you know that, enjoy HSS2 and HSS3. Oh, and if you see this fanfic updated again, then that means I'm just fixing some spelling errors and stuff.


End file.
